Stalker
by Nana-hime21
Summary: L'existence banale de Bella Swan est chamboulée par l'arrivée d'une sombre présence dans sa vie. Fic Vampires. Edward Possessif. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! Je me lance pour la deuxième fois dans l'écriture d'une fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira =) Je viens de décider sur un coup de tête de la poster.**

**Pour celles qui se demandent ce qu'il en est de mon autre fiction, Complicated Love, j'avais fait une pause à un moment, puis avais décidé de la réécrire. J'étais bien avancée, puis mon ordi à planté et j'ai tout perdu… donc pour l'instant j'ai pas prévu de recommencer tout ça, je préfère me mettre à une fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis surtout, positif ou négatif, j'ai envie de savoir ce que vous en pensez. ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Je me sentais observée. Suivie.

Pas juste maintenant, tout le temps. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

Mais ce qui n'avait été qu'une vague impression au début devenait au fil des jours une quasi-certitude. Quelqu'un - ou quelque chose - me regardait sans arrêt.

Étais-je folle de penser ça ? Étais-je devenue totalement paranoïaque ?

J'en étais arrivé au point où je jetai sans arrêt des regards suspicieux par-dessus mon épaule, même maintenant alors que je me rendais au boulot, en plein jour. Mais j'avais beau me retourner, je ne voyais jamais rien d'inhabituel. Pas de harceleur pervers et fou.

Et étrangement, ça ne me rassurait pas.

Ce n'était pas qu'à l'extérieur. Chez moi, aussi. Devant la télé, en train de rédiger un article pour le magazine, et même sous la douche. Tout le temps. Partout.

Ça m'inquiétait. Quelqu'un me suivait-il vraiment, ou était-ce simplement le fruit de mon imagination ?

Je ne pouvais même pas en faire part à la police, ils ne m'auraient certainement pas prise au sérieux. Je pouvais déjà les entendre ricaner à propos de la « pauvre fille paranoïaque » que j'étais. Je n'avais aucune preuve, aucun fait concret.

Alors, je ne faisais rien. Je continuai de vivre ma vie comme avant, en m'assurant que la porte et les fenêtres de mon appartement étaient toujours bien fermées. Je me contentai d'espérer que cette impression angoissante allait bientôt disparaitre, ou alors au moins se confirmer. Tout plutôt que l'ignorance passive dans laquelle j'étais, à me demander si je ne perdais pas la tête. Si je ne faisais pas un burn out, ou quelque chose.

Au bureau aussi, c'était la même chose. Mais je faisais comme si de rien était, pour sauver les apparences. Évidement. Que dirait ma rédactrice en chef si elle savait ? Probablement qu'elle me demanderait de prendre une pause.

Mais je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. J'avais travaillé si dur pour en arriver là où j'en étais aujourd'hui, je ne supporterai pas de perdre toute ma crédibilité, de passer pour une dingue. Ma réputation en prendrait un sacré coup, mon orgueil aussi.

J'avais gravi les échelons à force d'acharnement. Et je n'avais pas fini. Mon but était de devenir la rédactrice en chef du _Cygne_ (en français), le magazine des femmes indépendante de la nouvelle génération. À l'inverse des autres magazines féminins, nous ne faisions pas qu'aborder les sujet communs de la vie quotidienne, mais également des affaires plus sérieuses qui se passaient dans le monde. Un savant mélange du _New-York Time_ et de _Cosmo Magazine_. Et j'avais ma propre chronique : _Osez!_. Chaque moi, j'essayai des choses différentes et spéciales, comme l'épilation au sucre, la semi-permanente (une catastrophe), le maquillage biologique, les tatouages au henné. Entre autre choses. Je rédigeai aussi de temps en temps quelques critiques de films et de livres, ce que j'appréciais beaucoup. Je n'avais pas envie que les gens aient une image trop futile de moi et qu'ils ne me prennent pas au sérieux. La semaine dernière on m'avait même confié la rédaction d'un article portant sur les cambriolages en série qui avaient lieu à quelques rues d'ici.

Mais j'avais l'intuition qu'une promotion s'annoncerait bientôt. Notre présente rédactrice en chef venait de tomber enceinte, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait bientôt faire une looongue pause. Et que quelqu'un allait devoir la remplacer.

Ce quelqu'un sera moi. Je ne laisserai certainement pas cette garce de Tanya Denali me la piquer sous le nez.

J'entrai la tête haute dans le building où étaient situés les bureaux de _Cygne Magazine_, grimaçant intérieurement à cause de mes pauvres pieds. Je souffrais le martyr à cause de ces foutus _Jimmy Choo_, mais les apparences comptaient énormément dans ce métier, et je devais faire un effort. J'avais vite compris que je me ferai manger toute crue ici si je montrais la moindre faiblesse. C'était un milieu de requin, et je devais parfois prétendre être ce que je n'étais pas pour y survivre.

Je montai à l'étage et saluai gentiment Angela, la réceptionniste. C'était la seule ici à être vraiment simple et naturelle, sans artifice, et je l'appréciai beaucoup. Les autres filles me saluèrent avec un sourire hypocrite, que je leur rendis. Je savais bien qu'elles ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup, principalement parce que j'étais assez connues dans le milieu. J'étais le cygne du _Cygne_ ce qui n'était pas peu dire puisque mon nom était Swan. À croire que j'étais destinée à travailler ici.

En passant près du bureau de Tanya pour rejoindre le mien, je l'entendis vociférer toute seule.

« C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Tu le regretteras !» Elle ricana « Essaies un peu de m'en empêcher. »

Je ne connaissais pas la raison de sa fureur, mais une part de moi ne pu s'empêcher de s'en délecter. Tanya Denali était une véritable garce qui n'hésitait jamais à piétiner et rabaisser les autres, sans aucune autre raison que de les rendre misérables. Je détestais ce genre de personne.

Elle raccrocha violement et ouvrit la porte à toute volé, ne semblant pas surprise le moins du monde lorsqu'elle me trouva de l'autre côté. Un vieux réflexe m'intima de me reculer, mais j'avais bien trop de fierté pour ça. Au contraire, je relevais la tête avec insolence, défiant du regard son expression furibonde.

« On espionne aux portes, Swan ? » Son visage sans défaut se déforma d'une grimace dédaigneuse.

« Je passai par là », répondis-je tranquillement, refusant d'entrer dans son jeu. Elle semblait visiblement croire qu'elle pourrait passer ses nerfs sur moi. Je tournai les talons et allai dans mon bureau sans plus attendre.

À mes débuts ici, j'avais été très intimidée par Tanya. Très complexée, aussi. Physiquement, elle était véritablement parfaite, mais sa perfidie lui ôtait tout le charme qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Enfin, mon avis n'était évidement pas celui des hommes.

Néanmoins, j'avais fini par ne plus me laisser faire par elle, bien qu'elle m'ait prise pour défouloir dès mon premier jour. J'étais assez fière de moi pour réussir à lui tenir tête. Elle était véritablement intimidante, et personne ici, même pas la rédactrice en chef, ne se permettait de lui faire la moindre remarque. Son regard avait tendance à tétaniser les femmes, et les hommes étaient tout simplement béats devant elle.

Je passai un long moment à décrire les avantages et les inconvénients de l'épilation intégrale du pubis. Le moment le plus embarrassant de toute ma vie…

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

Un soupir m'échappa tandis que je verrouillai la porte de mon appartement et que je me laissai lourdement tomber sur mon canapé. J'enlevai ces chaussures de malheur et étirai mes jambes sur la table basse.

« Bon sang… » marmonnai-je en massant mes pieds douloureux.

Quel soulagement de rentrer chez moi après une journée entière passée sur ces échasses de la mort. Je relaxais un peu devant la télévision lorsque mon portable sonna. Je fronçai les sourcils en remarquant le numéro était inconnu, mais répondis néanmoins.

« Allo ? »

Personne ne me répondit.

« Allo ? Il y a quelqu'un ? » insistai-je.

Toujours rien. Le silence le plus complet. Une étrange appréhension monta en moi, et je m'empressai de raccrocher.

_Probablement juste un faux numéro_, essayai-je de me rassurer.

La sonnerie retentie de nouveau, me faisant sursauter. Je ne décrochai pas cette fois-ci, mais il ne cessa de sonner, encore et encore. À bout de patience, mon agacement fit fondre l'appréhension incompréhensible que je ressentais, et je décrochai sans me poser plus de question.

« Allo ! » dis-je brusquement.

Silence total.

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Arrêtez d'appeler ici ! »

J'espérai vaguement que mon interlocuteur se manifesterait, en vain.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Je savais que je posai la question en pure perte, mais je ne pu m'en empêcher.

Je raccrochai, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine et les entourant de mes bras. Ces coups de fils m'inquiétaient. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un simple canular, mais j'avais la malheureuse impression que non. Étrangement, il n'y avait eu aucune respiration témoignant de la présence de quelqu'un. Avec tout ce qui m'arrivait présentement, je ne pouvais qu'être craintive. Je refusai de céder à la panique, cependant.

Je me levai et fis le tour de mon appartement pour vérifier que toutes entrées étaient bien verrouillées. Un réflexe, maintenant, mais je ressentis le besoin de le faire trois fois ce soir là. Je m'autorisai même à jeter un coup d'œil par le judas et par les fenêtres, pour me rassurer. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je détestai avoir l'impression d'être si paranoïaque, de devenir complètement folle.

Il n'y eu pas d'autre appelle cette nuit-là, mais je ne dormis pas tranquille pour autant. Mon sommeil fût perturbé par un étrange songe, à la fois rêve et cauchemar. Tout ce dont je me souvins au réveil était une présence sombre, inquiétante, et glacée, ainsi que d'un sentiment trouble qui me poussait à la fois à vouloir rester et à vouloir fuir.

Cela me rongea toute la journée. Et l'impression d'être observée ne me quitta pas. Elle était même plus présente que d'habitude.

Tanya me tapa sur les nerfs, encore plus que d'ordinaire. À croire qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur.

Je reçus un appel de mon père en milieu d'après-midi, peu de temps après le déjeuner. Il voulait savoir si j'allai bientôt lui rendre visite, ce week-end peut-être.

« Ça fait bien trop longtemps que je ne t'aie pas vu ma chérie. »

« Je sais papa… » Ça me brisait le cœur de l'entendre parler avec sa voix si faible. Je savais que je devais aller le voir plus souvent, et dieu seul savait à quel point je le souhaitais. Mais j'étais tellement occupée, et je devais faire pratiquement deux heures de route pour aller le voir. « Je vais essayer de trouver un moment, papa. Je t'aime. »

Je soupirai en raccrochant le téléphone. Je n'étais pas sensée prendre d'appels personnels au boulot, mais je répondais toujours lorsque c'était lui.

Mon père était en maison de retraite. Il n'était pas si vieux, mais il ne pouvait plus s'occuper de lui-même, et il avait refusé que je revienne vivre avec lui pour l'aider. Il avait toujours voulu que je fasse de grandes choses, que je devienne quelqu'un. Je sentis une tendresse incommensurable monter en moi en me souvenant à quel point il m'avait toujours encouragé.

J'allais vraiment tout faire pour aller le voir ce samedi.

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

« Bella ? »

Je relevai la tête, et aperçu Jessica à ma porte.

« Tout le monde est appelé en salle de réunion, Maggie a une annonce à faire. »

Une annonce ? Peut-être allait-elle finalement annoncé qui prendrait sa place lorsqu'elle partirait en congé maternité.

Je suivis Jessica, contenant tant bien que mal mon excitation. J'avais travaillé avec d'autant plus d'acharnement ces derniers mois, et j'étais certaine de mériter cette promotion !

J'entrai en salle de réunion, et ne pu retenir un petit sourire. Tanya me toisa d'un regard dédaigneux, que je lui rendis bien.

Tout le monde s'assit, Maggie en bout de table. Son ventre pointait à peine alors qu'elle en était à cinq mois de grossesse, la chanceuse !

Je l'observai plus attentivement, et remarquai qu'elle semblait étrangement nerveuse.

« Bon-bonjour à tous », bafouilla-t-elle en s'épongeant le front. « Je voulais vous annoncer que… que j'avais fait mon choix concernant la personne qui me remplacerait. »

J'exultai intérieurement.

« Sachez », continua-t-elle « qu'il me remplacera dans deux jour, et ce jusqu'à ce que je revienne. »

Dans deux jours ?

_Il ?!_

« Veuillez réserver un accueil chaleureux à Monsieur Cullen », fit elle en désignant la porte du bras.

Nous tournâmes tous nos têtes dans cette direction, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait lentement.

L'information n'arrivait toujours pas à mon cerveau.

Un petit binoclard trapu et maigre entra.

_**Ce**__ mec m'a volé ma promotion ?!_

Il fut immédiatement suivit par quelqu'un de plus grand. De plus impressionnant.

Quelqu'un qui envoyait d'incompréhensibles frissons dans tout mon corps.

Mon souffle se coupa, tandis que le plus bel homme que j'eu jamais vu s'avançait dans la pièce. Il avait des cheveux d'une couleur innommable, incroyable. Un mélange de bronze, de rouille, et de cuivre.

Et des yeux d'or liquide qui se plantèrent dans les miens.

Je me sentis mal. Un étau semblait soudain emprisonner mon cœur, et mes poumons. J'agrippai désespérément la table, tandis que tout mon corps frissonnait. Une sueur froide se glissa le long de ma nuque, et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque la bouche du démon se tordit en un imperceptible sourire en coin.

Un instinct plus vieux que le monde me criait de courir. De fuir, à tout prix.

Puis il détourna les yeux, et je me calmai instantanément. Je serrai mes poings tremblants contre ma jupe, tâchant de reprendre discrètement le contrôle de ma respiration hachurée.

_Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça !?_

Je gardai les yeux résolument baissés sur mes mains, et ne prêtai aucune attention à la présentation de celui qui allait remplacer ma patronne. Je retins seulement que le garçon qui l'accompagnait était son assistant. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui présenta mon futur patron, celui-ci ne daignant pas ouvrir la bouche. Je bondis de ma chaise et sortis presque en courant lorsque j'entendis les autres se lever. J'entrai en trombe dans mon bureau et m'y enferma pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Je ressassai sans cesse ce moment où ses yeux avaient croisés les miens. Que s'était-il passé ?

Au bout de quelques heures, ma panique s'estompa. Je me convainquis que j'avais imaginé tout ça, que ce n'était dû qu'au choc de ne pas avoir eu cette promotion tant attendue. Mais au final, le fait de ne pas l'avoir obtenue ne m'obnubilait pas du tout. Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à ces yeux. Ces yeux qui, semblait-il, avait bien faillis me tuer.

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

J'étais rentrée tranquillement chez moi, et n'avais heureusement pas croisé Mr Cullen en partant. J'avais au moins réussi à retenir son nom. Je m'en voulais de ma réaction disproportionnée, et de mon inattention lors de sa présentation. Il était mon nouveau rédacteur en chef, et j'allai devoir coopérer avec lui… travailler avec lui… lui parler… le regarder…

Ces idées m'envoyèrent des vagues d'angoisse.

J'étais si chamboulée par ce qui s'était produit aujourd'hui, que je prêtai à peine attention à ma sensation d'être épiée. Je n'oubliai heureusement pas de tout verrouiller chez moi, mais je le fis distraitement, avec l'esprit ailleurs. Le soir, dans mon lit, je frissonnai encore en repensant à ces deux yeux topaze qui m'avaient transpercée.

Son bref sourire tordu se grava dans ma mémoire. Sourire de démon. Et la lueur dans son regard…

Je fis de mon mieux pour arrêter d'y penser. Mais toute la nuit, la pensée de cet homme me hanta.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai en sueur, haletante, le corps brûlant. D'énormes bouffées de chaleur montaient en moi.

J'étais fiévreuse.

Je me redressai difficilement, pour retomber sur mon lit aussitôt. Le tissu de ma chemise de nuit me collait à la peau, m'étouffait. Je repoussai les draps, et me déshabillai avec empressement.

J'eu juste assez de force pour appeler au bureau, et prévenir que j'étais malade.

J'avais de plus en plus chaud, je respirai de plus en plus fort. J'agrippai fortement le drap dans mes poings. Ma peau me picotait, comme ces bonbons qui éclatent dans la bouche. Je me retournai encore et encore dans le lit. J'eu l'impression de perdre connaissance, une ou deux fois. À certains moments, la chaleur se transformait en autre chose, et se concentrait uniquement entre mes cuisses. Je les frottais l'une contre l'autre pour dissiper la tension. Ma s'y glissa, frottant, caressant, espérant apaiser ma douleur. Le bout de mes seins était si sensible. Mon corps tout entier n'était plus que terminaison nerveuse, j'étais à fleur de peau.

Je n'avais même pas réellement conscience de ce que je faisais. J'étais comme dans un rêve. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé. S'il s'agissait d'heure, ou de jours, ou même de semaines. Je perdais le sens de la réalité.

Je cru même voir deux iris d'or chaud me fixer depuis un coin sombre.

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

À mon réveil, j'allai parfaitement bien. Si bien que je me demandai si je n'avais pas imaginé tout ça. J'avais d'énorme trou noir sur la journée d'hier, je me souvenais seulement ne pas m'être sentie bien et avoir appelé au boulot. Seule la date d'aujourd'hui me convainquit que ce n'était pas un rêve. Heureusement, je n'avais raté qu'une journée de boulot.

Curieusement, je ne me sentis pas observée ce matin. Comme si l'obscure présence qui m'avait hanté ces dernières semaines avait disparue. Ou comme si quelque chose l'avait camouflée. Mais je ne me sentis pas soulagée pour autant. C'était pour tout dire encore plus angoissant, parce qu'elle pourrait ressurgir n'importe quand. Je ne devais pas baisser ma garde.

Je fis bien attention à tout verrouiller.

J'appris par Angela qu'ils avaient tous organisé une fête de départ pour Maggie, hier. Je m'en voulu de ne pas avoir été là, mais ce sentiment fut balayé lorsque je me souvins qu'elle avait eu le culot de ne pas me donner cette promotion, après le boulot de dingue que j'avais fait. Au moins ne l'avait-elle pas donné à Tanya, c'était déjà ça.

_Peut-être aurai-je préféré…_

Penser à cela ramena mon esprit vers ce que je voulais le plus éviter. Monsieur Cullen… le nouveau rédacteur en chef. Aurai-je la force de l'affronter ? L'angoisse me tordit l'estomac.

Je secouai la tête.

L'affronter ? À croire que je le voyais vraiment comme un danger.

Mais il ne l'était pas. Il n'était rien de plus que mon nouveau patron. Je n'avais aucune raison de le craindre. Ce que j'avais cru ressentir lors de son arrivée n'était rien de plus qu'un signe avant coureur de ma fièvre à venir.

Je n'avais absolument pas peur de lui.

J'allai me montrer tout ce qu'il y avait de plus professionnelle avec lui. Avec un peu de chance, Maggie lui aurait parlé en bien de moi, et je serais dans ses bonnes grâces.

Mais je ne l'avais pas croisé de la journée. Ni aujourd'hui. Ni le lendemain. Ni pendant tout le reste de la semaine. Je ne savais pas si je devais en être soulagée ou frustrée.

Apparemment, son assistant n'avait pas fait long feu avec lui. Il l'avait viré.

Je ne me sentais plus observée. Mais c'était bien pire, maintenant. Je me sentais constamment comme si quelque chose allait me bondir dessus d'un moment à l'autre, sans même que je ne puisse le prévoir.

Et bizarrement, je me sentais… seule. Cette présence avait en quelque sorte constituée ma seule compagnie dans la vie morne que je menais. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle me manquait et que je voulais qu'elle revienne, mais ça me faisait vraiment étrange.

Je devais vraiment devenir folle.

Mais je continuai malgré tout à tout fermer chez moi, et à regarder par-dessus mon épaule dans la rue. Au cas où.

Samedi arriva, et j'allai rendre visite à mon père. Je lui préparai une bonne tourte au poulet, comme il l'aimait lorsque j'habitais avec lui. La nourriture là où il était ne devait pas être super, et je savais que les petits plats maisons lui manquaient.

Le voir me mit du baume au cœur. Son visage s'illumina lorsque j'entrai dans sa chambre, et il se leva immédiatement pour m'accueillir.

« Ma chérie » souffla-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, nous étions tous les deux maladroits avec les marques d'affection. Mais nous nous étions améliorés au fil du temps.

« Assied-toi et racontes-moi ce qui se passe dans ta vie », dit-il en m'entrainant sur son petit balcon.

Je restai avec lui trois bonnes heures, à lui raconter tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Il rit de bon cœur avec moi lorsque je lui racontai la tête qu'avait faite Tanya quand sa nouvelle assistante avait renversé du café sur ses escarpins tout neufs qui devaient coûter la peau des fesses.

Il parut réellement heureux lorsque je lui donnai le petit plat que je lui avais préparé. Je lui demandai s'il mangeait bien ici.

« La nourriture n'est pas trop mauvaise, mais ça n'égalera jamais les délices de ma petite fille », me répondit-il avec un doux sourire.

Je rougis sous le compliment.

Le revoir m'avait fait un bien énorme. J'adorais mon père, j'étais très proche de lui, mais j'avais été tellement prise par mon boulot que je n'avais que rarement l'opportunité de lui rendre visite. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte d'à quel point il me manquait jusqu'à ce que je le vois.

J'eu beaucoup de peine de devoir partir, et je lui promis de revenir le plus tôt possible. Je savais à quel point il pouvait se sentir seul, et je ne le comprenais que trop bien.

Un jour, lorsque je me serais faite une place importante dans le métier et que je gagnerai mieux ma vie, il habitera avec moi dans une grande maison où nous resterons tous les deux. Il ne manquera jamais de rien.

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

Je passai le reste de la journée à avancer sur un article que j'avais à rendre la semaine prochaine. J'avais testé les macarons réputés de la troisième avenue. Certes, ils étaient bons, mais pas si différent de ceux qu'on pouvait acheter n'importe où ailleurs.

Le lendemain, je décidai de sortir un peu. Ça me ferait du bien. J'avais envie d'aller voir ce nouveau film de vampires au cinéma. Tout le monde en parlait, donc je pourrais même m'en servir pour un article. Cependant, ça me gênait un peu d'y aller toute seule. J'avais l'impression que les gens me regardaient avec pitié. Mais je pris sur moi, et y allai plutôt à la séance couche tard, à onze heure du soir. Le cinéma n'était pas bien loin, je n'eu donc pas besoin de prendre le métro pour m'y rendre.

Pendant le chemin, je me pris à regretter mon coup de tête. Les rues étaient sombres et inquiétantes, n'importe qui pouvait s'y cacher. Je me pris à frissonner en pensant que quelqu'un me suivait peut-être ce moment même. J'étais vraiment dingue de sortir à cette heure-ci avec tout ce qui m'était arrivé ces derniers temps. Je me promis de rentrer en taxi.

Heureusement, j'arrivai au cinéma sans encombre. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, que deux personnes dans la même salle que moi. Je pris place au centre, là où il n'y avait personne.

Le film était sanglant. Je regrettais d'être venu le voir à cette heure-ci, l'atmosphère était encore plus angoissante.

Le vampire du film était sombre et effrayant, il n'avait aucune morale. Certaines scènes m'avaient particulièrement données envie de partir en courant. J'essayai de m'imaginer comment serait le monde si ces créatures existaient vraiment, et en vint à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un vampire pour être cruel. Le monde était peuplé de gens plus horribles les uns que les autres.

J'appelai un taxi en sortant du cinéma. J'attendis anxieusement qu'il arrive, jetant des regards à droite à gauche.

Un type vint vers moi.

« Hé, beauté! »

Je détournai la tête et l'ignorai le mieux que je pu. Peut-être partirait-il si je faisais semblant de ne pas le voir.

Il s'approcha d'avantage. « Tu fais quoi là toute seule ? »

Il avait l'air saoul.

Mon taxi arriva enfin, je montai dedans sans attendre et lui donnai rapidement l'adresse. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et mes mains étaient moites.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, ce que j'y vis me pétrifia.

Une forme floue se déplaça plus vite que la lumière près du type qui m'avait abordé.

Mon souffle se coupa. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité et de stupeur.

Un bras l'avait transpercé. Lui avait… arraché le cœur. Et disparut aussitôt.

Le type s'écroula, un trou béant au niveau de la poitrine, baignant dans une marre de sang. Il y en avait tellement…

La voiture tourna à une intersection, et je le perdis de vu. La scène avait duré moins d'une seconde.

« Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ? »

Je me rendis compte que je tremblais de tout mon corps. Je rendis un regard effaré au chauffeur.

Que… que venait-il de se passer ?

« Mademoiselle ? » répéta-t-il. « Nous sommes arrivés. »

Les mains tremblantes, je sortis un billet de mon portefeuille et le donnai au chauffeur. Je rentrai chez moi sans attendre la monnaie, légèrement chancelante. Je m'effondrai dès que j'eue passée la porte.

J'hoquetai, cherchant ma respiration. Ma gorge se serrait, mon corps était secoué de frisson de peur et d'horreur. Qu'avais-je vu ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Mes doigts tiraient sur mes cheveux à me les arracher. Je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine, des sanglots incontrôlables sortaient de ma bouche.

« Qu… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… » pleurai-je.

Que m'arrivait-il ? Avais-je vraiment vu ce que j'avais vu ?

Je ne comprenais pas, je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais vu.

Bordel de merde !

L'air me manqua, j'amenai désespérément une main à ma gorge. Mon corps continuait de trembler, ma vu se brouilla, s'obscurcit.

J'eu tout juste le temps de sentir une main glacée se poser sur ma joue, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

**Ce premier chapitre à l'air plutôt sombre, mais la fic ne l'est pas pour autant ;) ça s'améliore.**

**J'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance, je pense poster le deuxième assez rapidement si cette fic intéresse des gens =)**

**Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

** Le chapitre deux, comme promis**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ma fiction plait.**

**Enjoy et laissez-moi votre avis =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

La première chose dont je pris conscience lorsque je revins à moi était que je me sentais immensément bien. Plus détendue et parfaitement à l'aise que jamais.

J'étais allongée sur quelque chose de moelleux, et doux, et rembourré. Je me sentais entourée d'un cocon de douceur. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, sereine, un sourire de contentement aux lèvres.

Je reconnu ma chambre, les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux. Mon regard glissa vers ma table de chevet, là où aurait dû se trouver mon réveil.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

Pas de réveil.

Un petit déjeuner.

Je me redressai lentement, repoussant la lourde et douillette couette qui me couvrait.

Je me stoppai.

Couette qui ne m'appartenait pas.

Je regardai autour de moi, perdue. C'était bien ma chambre.

Mon regard passa de la couette au petit déjeuner. Passant par les oreillers, qui ne m'appartenaient pas non plus. Maintenant que j'y pensais, était-ce bien mon lit ? Il semblait anormalement confortable.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_

Je tâchai de ne pas paniquer.

Je me précipitai vers la porte, priant pour qu'elle soit ouverte. Elle l'était.

J'hésitai à peine une demi-seconde avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Mon salon n'avait pas changé, à première vue.

Je fis quelques hésitant, redoutant que quelqu'un d'autre soit là. Et si… et si un malade se cachait pour m'attaquer ?

_Un malade qui t'achète des draps et qui te prépare un petit déjeuner…_

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement…

Les évènements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire.

_Le cœur arraché…_

_Le sang…_

_Le manque d'air…_

La panique me prit.

Je m'adossai à un mur, essayant de contrôler ma respiration, essayant de me rappeler.

Mais la dernière chose dont je me souvenais était moi rentrant en taxi.

Puis faisant une crise de panique.

_Et après ?_

Quelqu'un était entré chez moi par effraction.

Entré par effraction pour me faire à manger.

Génial.

_La nourriture est peut-être empoisonnée._

Cette pensée était peut-être un peu parano, mais ça ne m'étonnait même plus.

Je retournai dans ma chambre et jetai le contenu du plateau dans la poubelle.

Pas question que j'avale ça, même si je mourrais de faim.

Un courant d'air me fit frissonner, et je me rendis compte que je ne portais qu'un shorty et un débardeur léger.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Et si… et si la personne qui était entrée ici m'avait fait quelque chose ?

Je tâchai de rationnaliser, de me dire que si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais ressentis de la douleur au niveau de l'entrejambe. Assurément.

Mais je savais bien qu'il avait pu me toucher d'une autre manière.

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment je faisais pour ne pas faire une autre crise de panique.

Mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Je ne voulais pas imaginer que quelqu'un m'avait touché.

De toute manière, rien ne m'indiquait que c'était le cas. Je me faisais des idées toute seule, je m'imaginais le pire.

D'un autre côté, comment ne pas imaginer le pire avec tout ce qui m'était arrivé dernièrement ?

Cette sensation que j'avais eu d'être suivie, ces dernières semaines. Et maintenant ça. C'était forcément en relation.

J'avais été certaine qu'il ne fallait pas que je baisse ma garde. J'avais eu bien raison.

Je devais faire changer les serrures. Et même en faire installer plus.

Je voulais appeler la police. Je voulais être sous leur protection, qu'ils arrêtent ce malade.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais aucune preuve. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir leur dire ? Qu'on s'était introduit chez moi pour m'offrir un lit plus confortable et un petit déjeuner ?

Ils me riraient au nez à coup sûr. Ou me feraient interner. Je n'étais pas sûre moi-même d'avoir toute ma tête.

Si j'avais eu les moyens, j'aurai déménagé. Mais je ne pouvais pas. De toute manière, il fallait que je reste près de mon boulot.

Mon boulot.

J'écarquillai les yeux en réalisant, et courus chercher mon téléphone.

« Allo, Angela ? Je suis désolée de mon retard, j'arrive tout de suite ! J'ai eu un empêchement et… », commençai-je dès qu'elle eu décroché, sans même lui laisser le temps de parler.

« Bella ? » me coupa-t-elle. « Je suis déjà au courant voyons, vous avez envoyé un mail tôt ce matin. Ne vous en faite pas, reposez-vous, tout vas bien. J'espère que vous irez mieux très bientôt. »

« Hein ? Que… »

« Monsieur Cullen à accepté votre demande de congé. Il est vraiment très compréhensif. À dans quelques jours. »

Et elle raccrocha.

Je restai figée, le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille.

Mail ? Congé ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?!

Je me laissai tomber sur le sofa, abasourdie.

Quelqu'un… la personne qui s'était introduite ici, avait demandée un congé à ma place. Elle s'était introduite sur mon compte hotmail et avait envoyé un email à mon employeur à ma place. Avait envoyé une ridicule demande de congé par mail. Et Monsieur Cullen avait accepté.

Un frisson me parcourut en me rappelant de la seule fois où j'avais croisé son regard. Terrifiant.

Je lutais vraiment très fort pour ne pas me laisser aller à paniquer et angoisser sur tout ça. Pourtant, il y avait de quoi.

Je voulais juste… je voulais juste tout oublier, reprendre une vie normal, sans toutes ces choses étranges.

Des choses que je n'étais même pas certaine d'êtres réelles.

Un instant j'envisageai d'aller à l'hôpital. De leur parler de tout ça, de leur demander si j'étais devenue folle.

Puis je pensai à Charlie. À mon boulot. À notre avenir, à tout les deux.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tout foutre en l'air, même si tout ça me rendait dingue. Même si je devais vivre dans l'angoisse et la peur.

Je voulu me rassurer en me disant que pour l'instant, aucun mal ne m'avait été fait. Ça ne marcha pas.

Mon esprit était toujours envahi par la crainte de ce qui pourrait arriver.

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

J'avais décidé de dormir à l'hôtel quelques jours. Je voulais profiter de mon congé impromptu pour me relaxer, me faire masser, pouponner, pour oublier mes tracas. J'avais envisagé de retourner travailler malgré tout, mais après tout, j'avais bien le droit de prendre soin de moi un petit peu, avec tout ce qui s'était passé.

J'avais fait changer les serrures avant de partir. J'étais bien décidée à passer quelques jours l'esprit tranquille, loin de tout ça.

L'hôtel-spa auquel j'allai s'appelait le Heaven Gold. Il n'était pas le meilleur des meilleurs, mais il avait bonne réputation. J'étais en tout cas assurée de ne pas trouver de bestioles dans la chambre - je détestai ces trucs là.

Je fus apaisée dès que j'y mis un pied. Tout ici aspirait à la détente et au calme. Je m'étais organisée un bon programme pour ces quelques jours, j'avais hâte de commencer.

Je passai la journée au spa de l'hôtel, principalement dans le sauna et le jacuzzi. Ça m'avait indéniablement relaxée.

J'avais été soulagé de voir que les hommes et les femmes étaient séparés pour ces deux activités, même s'ils pouvaient se réunir dans certaines salles mixtes. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec l'idée que des hommes me voient aussi peu habillée.

Ce soir là, je passai ma meilleure nuit de sommeil depuis longtemps. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je ne me tracassais pas à l'idée qu'un malade était en train de m'observer. Je dormis comme un bébé, et me réveillai en pleine forme.

Après avoir pris un petit déjeuné dans ma chambre, j'appelai la réception pour me programmer un massage.

« Oh et, si possible, je… je préfèrerai une femme… » dis-je alors que nous allions raccrocher.

« Je suis navrée, mais toute nos masseuse sont prises pour ces prochains jours. Vous avez eu de la chance de dénicher un masseur aujourd'hui. »

« Ah bon… » commentai-je, gênée. Je n'avais aucune envie de me faire masser par un homme, mais je ne savais pas comment décommander maintenant que j'avais déjà demandé un massage. Cela paraitrait ridicule d'annuler pour cette raison.

« Ça vous va toujours ? » demanda la femme à l'autre bout du fil.

« Heu… oui ? » ça sonnait plus comme une question.

« Parfait. »

Je reposai le téléphone, légèrement abattue. Et un peu nerveuse.

Mes contacts avec la gent masculine s'étaient toujours limités à très peu. L'échange le plus intime que j'avais eu avec un garçon remontait au lycée, lorsque j'étais sortie un soir avec Mike Newton. Je me souvins avec un brin écœurement de son maladroit baiser baveux et de ses mains qui descendaient un peu trop bas sur mon dos à la fin de la séance de cinéma. Autant dire que ma seule et unique expérience avait été loin d'être concluante.

Et maintenant, un homme tout ce qu'il y a d'adulte allait me voir pratiquement nue et poser ses mains sur moi. Les faire glisser sur toute la surface de mon dos, de ma nuque… mes jambes… mes cuisses…

Un petit frisson me parcouru malgré moi. Une part de moi avait envie de ça, tellement envie qu'on la touche et la caresse.

Un visage s'imposa à mon esprit pendant une micro seconde.

Je secouai la tête. Ce n'était qu'un foutue massage, rien de plus. Pas de quoi me mettre dans ces états.

Je m'habillai simplement, sachant que j'allai de toute manière devoir me déshabiller une fois en bas.

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

On m'avait installée sur la table de massage, je ne portais plus qu'une mini serviette qui me couvrait les fesses. J'avais malgré tout demandé à garder ma culotte. On m'avait regardé bizarrement à ce moment là, mais ça m'importait peu. Il était hors de question que ce mec masse mes fesses, ou qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir un partie intime de mon anatomie.

J'avais la poitrine plaquée contre la table, et le visage dirigé vers le sol grâce au trou facial. J'étais décidée à ne pas relever celui-ci de toute la séance. C'était déjà plutôt stressant pour moi, je n'avais pas envie de voir l'homme qui allait me masser, je ne voulais pas le rendre plus réel que nécessaire. Tout ça me gênait affreusement.

J'envisageai de tout laisser tomber et de remonter dans ma chambre lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

Ma nervosité monta d'un cran en apercevant le bout de chaussures masculines. Je me rendis compte qu'une partie de moi avait espéré qu'une masseuse se serait libérée comme par magie.

Les chaussures partirent hors de ma vue, et je ne pu plus percevoir le moindre bruit. Pourtant, je savais qu'il était encore là. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. Je pris soudain entièrement conscience de ma semi-nudité, et je me sentis plus vulnérable que jamais.

Deux mains brûlantes se posèrent sur ma nuque, me faisant presque gémir de bien-être à ce seul contact. Il les fit glisser doucement le long de ma colonne vertébrale, sans prononcer un mot. Ses mains semblaient fortes, dures, tandis qu'il les remontait le long de mes côtes. Un intense frisson me parcouru. J'en éprouvai une gêne immédiate.

Une étrange chaleur m'enveloppa dans une langoureuse étreinte. Les mains du masseur continuèrent leur travail, massant, pressant, caressant chaque centimètre carré de peau se situant entre ma nuque et le creux de mes reins. Mon esprit flottait quelque part au dessus de moi, au-delà de la conscience terrestre. J'étais tellement bien, je me serais crue au paradis. J'avais l'impression de rêver. Peut-être était-ce le cas ? Je ne savais plus. Je ne savais plus rien, ni même mon prénom.

Les mains quittèrent mon dos, atteignirent mon pied droit. Ses pouces pressèrent la plante de mon pied, du talon aux orteils, et je pris soudain conscience des gémissements et des soupirs qui s'échappaient de mes lèvres. Mais mon esprit était loin, bien loin, et je ne me préoccupai absolument pas de cela. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il continu.

Il remonta sur ma cheville, mon mollet, ses doigts frôlèrent l'arrière de mon genou, légèrement, sensuellement. Ses mains glissèrent sur ma cuisse en une caresse brûlante, et je me pris à espérer plus. Une langueur étrange avait envahie mon corps, mon intimité ruisselait, trempant ma culotte. Même le frottement de celle-ci contre mon clitoris me semblait incroyablement érotique en cet instant. Je frissonnais de la tête au pied.

Il fit subir le même traitement à mon autre jambe, et je continuais de gémir pitoyablement. Lentement, d'un geste assuré, il glissa ses paumes sous la serviette, sous mon sous-vêtement. Il empauma durement mes fesses, les moula dans sa main, et un instinct inconnu me dicta de me cambrer et de les pousser vers lui, suppliant pour plus. Plus de tout ce qu'il pouvait m'offrir.

Un puissant grognement retentit dans la pièce, et je frémis de désir. Un coin de mon esprit savait qu'il venait de lui et j'étais fière de provoquer ça. Mon corps était brûlant, et mou entre ses mains. Il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, je n'aurais même pas eu la volonté de protester.

Ses pouces écartèrent mes fesses, glissèrent jusqu'à mon entrée chaude et trempée. Je poussai un pitoyable gémissement en poussant de nouveau contre sa main, quémandant pour qu'il me touche, pour qu'il… fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

_Qu'il éteigne le feu qui brûle en moi._

Mais ses doigts ne firent que me taquiner, caressant mes lèvres intimes gonflées de désir, pressant mon entrée sans jamais y pénétrer. Restant toujours en surface à _jouer_ avec moi alors que je bouillonnai littéralement. Je tentai d'avoir plus de contacts en me cambrant et me tortillant, mais sa poigne puissante maintenait le bas de mon corps fermement contre la table.

Puis il lâcha mes fesses, une de ses mains se posant sur le bas de mon dos, l'autre glissant franchement dans ma culotte. Pensant qu'il allait encore me faire languir, je tentai, sans vraiment y réfléchir, de me retourner - ou me relever, peut-être. Mais il fut bien plus rapide que moi, et il déplaça sa main de mon dos à ma nuque, m'empêchant ainsi manifestement de faire le moindre mouvement. Je grognai, mécontente, puis gémis de dépit lorsque je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais véritablement plus bouger.

Je crus entendre un ricanement de sa part, presque imperceptible, puis un claquement de langue net lorsque je tortillai à nouveau mes fesses. Sa mains dans ma culotte couvrit toute mon intimité, et resta parfaitement immobile. Trop longtemps.

Je crus mourir de soulagement, de plaisir et de frustration mêlés lorsqu'il se mit à la bouger, à la _frotter_ contre moi en une langoureuse caresse. Je bondis quand sa paume pressa fortement mon clitoris, secouée par un frisson d'extase. Puis il arrêta, et remonta deux doigts à mon entrée, tout en me maintenant fermement immobile.

Et _bordel_ j'avais _tellement envie_ qu'il me pénètre. Que ses doigts longs et magiques entrent en moi, me remplissent….

Il entra le bout de son index, jusqu'à la première phalange, et je pensai être enfin exhaussée. J'écartai davantage les cuisses, m'offrant à lui. Je voulais _plus_ !

Mais il n'en fit rien. Du moins, pas ce que j'attendais.

Il posa son pouce contre mon clitoris tendu et le frotta, le tordit, le pinça, de gauche à droite, de haut en bas, à m'en faire devenir complètement cinglée. Mes mains se crispèrent contre le bord de la table, n'essayant même plus de contenir les sensations bien trop fortes, trop _intenses_ qu'il faisait naitre en moi. Je m'arquai violement, le corps parcouru de spasme de plaisir.

Et je devins folle, criant mon extase …

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

J'étais roulée en boule sur mon lit, tentant de me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Je me souvenais de ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de massage, mais j'avais un horrible trou noir juste après. Je m'étais réveillée ici. Je rougis en pensant que j'avais dû tomber dans les pommes.

J'étais morte de honte à l'idée de ce que j'avais laissé cet homme me faire, et encore davantage honteuse de mes réactions. Je me souvins avec un délicieux frisson de toutes les sensations inédites et extraordinaires que j'avais découvertes. Je ne comprenais pas comment tout cela avait été possible, et je me demandai encore si je n'en avais pas seulement rêvé. Mais ça avait été si intense que ça ne pouvait qu'être réel.

Je ne savais pas trop si je devais m'en réjouir. Enfin pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais expérimenté ce genre de chose. Et ça avait été… hallucinant. Était-ce toujours comme ça ? Peu importe le garçon ? Parce que si j'avais su…

En y repensant, je ne connaissais absolument pas l'homme qui m'avait fait ressentir tout ça. J'imaginais que c'était pour le mieux, après tout. Il resterait à jamais un visage anonyme, l'inconnu qui m'avait fait voir les étoiles. Une partie de moi cependant se désolait de ne pas le connaitre…

Je savais que je n'oublierai jamais ce moment, qu'il resterait gravé dans ma mémoire.

Je me pelotonnai plus confortablement dans les couvertures et me laissai aller au sommeil.

_Je suis parfaitement, totalement détendue… même pas eu besoin du bain de boue._

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

Je retournai chez moi deux jours plus tard. J'avais bien profité de mon petit séjour, mais je n'avais pas redemandé de massage. J'étais étonné d'être à la fois gênée de ce qui s'était passé, mais aussi d'avoir envie de recommencer.

Mais j'étais vraiment embarrassée. Apparemment, personne n'était au courant de tout ça, mais à chaque fois que je croisai un homme qui avait l'air de faire parti du personnel, je devenais écarlate et m'empressais de changer de chemin.

J'avais un peu appréhendé mon retour chez moi. Mais tout s'était bien passé, ce séjour à l'hôtel m'avait vraiment fait beaucoup de bien.

Je recommençai à travailler aujourd'hui. J'avais un peu de retard à rattraper, alors je restai assez tard au bureau. Je pensais que tout le monde était déjà parti, mais j'entendis une voix provenir du couloir. J'essayai de ne pas y prêter attention, mais elle était de plus en plus forte.

« Oui mon amour, je serai bientôt là. » Je reconnu Tanya. Elle gloussa comme si son interlocuteur avait dit quelque chose de drôle. Puis elle ajouta d'une voix langoureuse, « Bien sûr, je ne ferai jamais attendre le grand Edward Cullen… Tu ne le regretteras pas… Je t'embrasse. »

J'en demeurai béate d'étonnement. Cullen ? Comme dans Monsieur Cullen, le rédacteur en chef ?

_Eh ben putain, elle se tape déjà le boss celle-là…_

J'étais choquée par ce que je venais d'entendre. Tanya sortait - ou couchait - avec le patron. Certes, j'avais remarqué qu'elle passait pas mal de temps dans son bureau, mais j'avais été loin de me douter que…

Il s'appelait donc Edward… Edward…

Ça ne collait pas vraiment avec le personnage. Cet homme était totalement flippant, alors que son prénom rappelait ceux des personnages des romans d'amour du dix-huitième siècle. J'avais du mal à l'associer à l'être effrayant que j'avais croisé.

En parlant du loup…

Il entra dans mon bureau sans s'annoncer, et il avait l'air furieux.

_N'est-il pas sensé être avec Tanya ?_

« Que faites vous encore là, Swan ? » demanda-t-il doucement, et ce fut pire que s'il avait hurlé.

J'entendais sa voix pour la première fois, et j'en étais paralysée. Il y avait quelque chose de mortel en elle. Que racontais-je, il y avait quelque chose de mortel en _lui_.

Je baissai rapidement les yeux sur mes genoux, refusant de le regarder. À chaque fois que mon regard se posait sur lui, mon cœur donnait l'impression de mourir, puis de revenir à la vie, indéfiniment.

_C'est __**insupportable**__._

« Swan ! »

Je bondis littéralement de mon siège.

« J-je…retard…travail… » arrivai-je à balbutier.

Je ne le vis pas, mais je le _sentis_ plisser les yeux et me fusiller du regard.

« Je me _fous_ **royalement** de votre _retard_. » Seigneur, il avait l'air de vouloir me tuer. « Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même pour cela. »

_Je savais bien que j'aurais dû revenir travailler plus tôt._

« Vous n'avez qu'à faire votre boulot en plein jour, _comme tout le monde_ », continua-t-il alors que je me ratatinais sur moi-même. « Je ne vous permet pas de rester ici aussi tard ! Rentrez chez vous ! »

Je ne pus que hocher la tête misérablement, souhaitant plus que tout disparaitre.

« Une dernière chose », ajouta-t-il. « Vous viendrez me voir demain matin, à la première heure. Est-ce bien compris ? »

J'acquiesçai prestement. Je l'entendis soupirer fortement, puis un claquement de porte. Puis plus rien.

Un énorme soupir de soulagement m'échappa alors que tous mes muscles se relâchaient d'un seul coup. Je m'écroulai sur ma chaise.

_Putain de bordel._


	3. Chapter 3

**Beaucoup se sont posé des questions à propos de Tanya et Edward, je vous dirai seulement de ne pas trop vous fier aux apparences ;)**

**Je pense que ce chapitre ne va pas en éclairer beaucoup, mais creusez-vous la tête ^^**

**Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez =) j'adore !**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

J'essuyai anxieusement mes mains moites contre ma jupe. J'appréhendais plus que jamais cette journée au boulot. Monsieur Cullen m'avait demandé d'aller le voir dès mon arriver, ce que j'allai faire, en espérant pouvoir éviter ses foudres. Dans son état normal je le trouvais déjà impressionnant, mais lorsqu'il était furieux il aurait facilement pu passer pour Zeus.

_Et sa beauté diabolique n'a rien avoir avec le fait que je le compare à un dieu._

J'avais passé la nuit à me ressasser le moment où il était entré dans mon bureau, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas la raison de sa colère. Il avait visiblement été mécontent de me trouver là, mais pourquoi ? À cause de Tanya ? C'était possible. Après tout, une relation de ce genre était strictement interdite. Il avait probablement peur que je fiche sa carrière en l'air en racontant ce que j'avais entendu.

Une partie de moi mourrait d'envie de le faire, autant pour virer cet homme devant qui je perdais tous mes moyens que pour discréditer Tanya Denali. Mais je n'étais pas une lâche, si je devais écraser Tanya, ce serait à la loyal.

_Et je l'écraserais tellement bas qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais me regarder de haut._

Je sentis ma nervosité monter d'un cran comme j'arrivai devant le bureau de Mr Cullen. J'avais peur à la fois de ce qu'il pourrait me dire, et de sa simple présence qui me terrifiait. Je fermai les yeux fortement, prenant une grande inspiration et m'intimant au calme.

« Relax », me murmurai-je à moi-même. « Il ne va pas te mordre. »

Je pris mon courage à deux main et cognai à sa porte.

« Entrez » entendis-je.

_Il a l'air plus calme qu'hier soir, c'est bon signe._

Je pénétrai dans son bureau d'un pas hésitant, et je pris un petit moment pour observer celui-ci. Tout plutôt que de le regarder, _lui_.

J'étais entrée ici des dizaines de fois au temps où Maggie l'occupait, mais il était méconnaissable. La décoration était indéniablement plus masculine, et bien évidement tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à des motifs floraux avait disparu. J'avais un peu de mal à l'admettre, mais il me plaisait nettement plus maintenant. Je ne voulais rien avoir en commun avec cet homme.

« Alors, la décoration vous plait ? »

Je sursautai et me tournai vivement vers lui, baissant immédiatement la tête lorsque je me rendis compte que je le regardais. Poser les yeux sur lui me faisait presque _mal_, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

« Je vous ai posé une question. » dit-il. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'accota à son bureau.

« Je… Oui… C-c'est très… joli… » répondis-je d'une voix un peu trop aigüe.

« Joli ? » ricana-t-il, sa voix sonnant un peu incrédule.

Je rougis, me trouvant un peu ridicule d'avoir sorti ça.

Il resta silencieux de longues secondes, et je sentais regard sur moi. Je me demandais à quoi il pouvait bien penser à ce moment précis. J'aurais voulu qu'il aille droit au but quand à la raison de ma venu ici, qu'on en finisse.

« Asseyez-vous » ordonna-t-il. Ou du moins, je le pris comme un ordre.

J'obéis sans un mot, tandis qu'il retournait derrière son bureau.

« Miss Swan, j'ai remarqué que vous n'aviez pas été très… présente, depuis mon arrivée ici », attaqua-t-il d'emblé.

Je me tendis, sentant les reproches et les réprimandes venir.

« Néanmoins, vous m'avez semblé être un excellent élément », continua-t-il, me prenant au totalement dépourvu par ce compliment. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de relever la tête en entendant ça, et le petit sourire sur ses lèvres me surpris un peu plus encore. Il avait l'air si… gentil, en cet instant.

_Et beau, aussi…_

Mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde.

« J'espère bien que vous ferez du bon boulot à l'avenir, Swan. Je détesterai avoir à me débarrasser de vous. » Je sursautai, n'ayant même pas songé à cette éventualité. Il pensait me mettre à la porte pour que je n'ébruite pas ce que je savais à propos de lui et Tanya ? Ou alors était-ce vraiment dû à ma « non-présence » des derniers jours ?

_Non ! Ça ne peut pas arriver !_

« Comprenez que je ne peux pas me permettre d'être entouré de gens incompétents », il marqua un temps, « Soyez prête à vous montrer _indispensable_, Miss Swan. »

Je serrai ma jupe entre mes poings, sentant la colère monter en moi face à ses propos.

_Il est __**détestable**__._

Il se leva, et j'en fis de même. Apparemment, notre entretien était terminé. « Ne me décevez pas. » ajouta-t-il, et sa voix me sembla légèrement menaçante. Un frisson me parcouru, me rappelant à quel point cet homme m'avait l'air dangereux.

Je sortis de son bureau le plus rapidement possible, sentant son regard de fauve dans mon dos. J'en avais presque oublié devant qui je me tenais, pendant quelques secondes.

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

Je passai le reste de la journée dans mon bureau, mais je n'arrivai pas à travailler correctement. J'étais en colère contre ce type qui se permettait de remettre en question mes qualifications. Certes, il ne m'avait pas beaucoup vu par ici depuis qu'il était là, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute ! Et puis j'étais excellente dans ce que je faisais, il n'avait pas à me parler comme ça, à presque me menacer de me virer.

Je le détestais. Avant aujourd'hui, j'éprouvais juste une étrange crainte envers lui, mais maintenant c'était une véritable aversion. Ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être, disons… angoissée en sa présence, mais ça me donnait presque le courage de lui répondre vertement. Presque.

_J'en ai envie en tout cas._

J'atteignis l'ascenseur, décidant de ne pas rentrer trop tard pour éviter une autre scène comme celle d'hier soir. Les portes se refermaient lorsque Tanya se glissa à l'intérieur à une vitesse ahurissante. Je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver.

Je voulais l'ignorer, n'ayant aucune envie de me prendre la tête avec elle maintenant, mais elle ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille.

D'un coup sec, elle m'agrippa le bras et me plaqua contre la paroi. Je glapis, de surprise et de douleur.

« Mais ça va pas ?! » m'exclamai-je en cherchant à me dégager. Ses ongles pointus s'enfonçaient dans ma peau à travers ma veste.

Son visage était terrifiant en cet instant. Étrangement, il me rappela un peu celui de mon patron.

Ses yeux étaient noirs, et m'auraient tués s'ils l'avaient pu.

Je sentais la peur s'insinuer en moi. J'avais toujours refusé de laisser Tanya m'impressionner, mais je l'avais jamais vu comme ça jusqu'à maintenant. Ses traits parfaits étaient figés dans une fureur palpable.

Elle raffermit sa prise sur moi et approcha son visage du mien. Son souffle glacial me frappa.

« Ne… t'approche… pas… de… LUI ! » rugit-elle d'une voix basse et menaçante, réussissant toute fois à crier le dernier mot.

Je m'étais figée, tout mon corps était raide. Un mélange de panique et de crainte m'envahissait.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_

« Q-qui ? » bredouillai-je.

Elle plissa ses yeux sombres.

« Tu le sais bien… Ne joues pas avec mes nerfs, Swan. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent comme la réalisation me frappait.

« M-monsieur C-C-Cullen ? »

« Ne prononce pas son nom ! » cria-t-elle, hystérique, ses mains serrant davantage mes bras.

Je crus que mes os allaient être broyés.

_Elle est complètement folle._

« D-désolée ! Désolée ! »

Elle sembla reprendre un minimum le contrôle de ses émotions.

Un ding retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent directement sur le parking sous-terrain.

« Rappelle-toi juste de te tenir loin de lui » elle prit mon menton entre ses doigts glacés et approcha sa bouche de mon oreille « il est à moi, ne l'oublie jamais », susurra-t-elle comme un ultime avertissement.

J'eus à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle avait disparut, me laissant complètement seule dans le parking désert. Je tremblais tellement elle m'avait foutue la trouille.

_Je commence à trop m'habituer à être dans cet état._

Je trouvai ma voiture et une fois dedans je pris le temps de me calmer avant de rouler jusqu'à chez moi, massant mes bras endoloris.

J'étais totalement perdue. Pourquoi Tanya m'avait-elle menacée de la sorte ? Il n'y avait absolument rien entre « sa propriété » et moi. Même pas un semblant de quelque chose.

Et pourquoi Tanya se sentirait-elle « insécure » à cause de moi ? Elle répétait partout que j'étais sans intérêt et s'amusait à me trainer dans la boue à la moindre occasion. Et pour être honnête, Tanya n'était vraiment pas le genre de fille à qui je pourrais faire concurrence physiquement. Elle ressemblait à un mannequin tout droit sorti d'un magazine de mode, tout le monde se retournait sur son passage.

Alors comment pouvait-elle croire que Cullen pourrait me regarder, _moi_, quand il l'avait, _elle_ ? C'était ridicule. Je repensais à sa fureur, on aurait dit qu'elle voulait me tuer.

_Il y a vraiment des femmes qui deviennent cinglées à cause des hommes…_

Le lendemain, lorsque j'allai au bureau, elle ne fut pas là. Le surlendemain non plus. Ni le jour d'après, ni les jours suivants.

C'était vraiment bizarre. Tanya ne s'absentait que très rarement. À vrai dire, elle se faisait toujours porter malade lorsque le soleil réchauffait et illuminait enfin toute la ville de ses rayons, mais je la soupçonnais de seulement vouloir en profiter, au lieu de rester enfermée par une si belle journée.

Au bout de quelques jours, j'avais demandé à Angela si elle avait eu des nouvelles de Tanya. Elle m'apprit que celle-ci avait démissionné. Soudainement, sans aucune raison.

J'étais abasourdie. Tanya Denali, démissionner ? Elle adorait beaucoup trop écraser les autres pour ça.

Et puis ce n'était vraiment pas logique qu'elle s'éloigne de son… amant… après m'avoir menacé de la sorte.

Je n'étais pas la seule à trouver ça étrange, personne ne comprenait sa démission. Toutes les deux, nous étions les meilleures ici, et maintenant elle était partie, foutant sa carrière en l'air.

Et j'avais hérité de sa place au gala de charité qui aurait lieux ce week-end. Tanya devait s'y rendre avec Mr Cullen afin que nous puissions en parler dans notre magazine, et elle partie, Cullen avait décidé de me la donner. Ça ne m'étonnait pas vraiment, j'étais la meilleure pour ce job, et il le savait bien, malgré notre « différent » d'il y a quelques jours. Curieusement, il ne semblait pas affecté par l'absence de Tanya. Pas du tout, même. Personne ne pourrait soupçonner qu'il y avait eu quoique ce soit entre eux.

J'étais contente d'aller à ce gala. On en parlait depuis des semaines déjà, et c'était Maggie qui avait choisie Tanya pour y aller. Celle-ci devait être accompagnée du cavalier de son choix. Sur le coup, j'avais été horriblement déçue, et même un peu amère à cause de la motivation de Maggie. Elle avait choisi Tanya parce qu'elle « correspondait mieux au profil », disait-elle.

Une fois Maggie remplacée, Cullen avait voulu y aller avec elle.

_On se demande pourquoi._

Néanmoins, j'appréhendais un peu cette soirée. Je tenais à peine quelques minutes avec lui, comment allai-je faire pendant des heures entières ? J'avais l'espoir qu'il me paraitrait moins intimidant dans un lieu public lumineux et remplit de monde. Le voir dans un autre contexte m'aiderait peut-être à faire taire cette angoisse que j'éprouvais lorsque j'étais près de lui.

Je prenais grand soin à ne jamais me retrouver seule avec lui, et j'évitais carrément de le regarder. Malgré tout, je restais affreusement consciente de sa présence. Chaque fibre de mon corps l'était.

J'appelai mon père vers vingt heures, de la maison. Il fut très heureux de m'entendre. Je lui parlai du départ de Tanya, ma rivale du côté professionnel, ainsi que du gala auquel j'allais me rendre. Il était vraiment content pour moi. Nous parlâmes encore une bonne demi-heure avant de raccrocher.

Le lendemain, un paquet m'attendait dans mon bureau. Je l'ouvris et découvris une magnifique robe en soie et mousseline dans les tons bleus nuit. Il y avait aussi de hauts escarpins assortis et un superbe pendentif. Celui-ci, en or blanc, était en forme de cœur et entièrement recouvert de diamants, excepté le centre où était fichée une petite perle blanche. Je l'admirai de longues minutes, presque incapable d'en détacher mon regard tant il était beau. Il avait dû coûter une fortune, et le reste aussi.

Une carte accompagnait le tout.

_**Portez cela au gala. Et ne me faites pas honte.**_

_**E.C.**_

J'écrasai cette carte dans mon poing, furieuse. Quel goujat !

Mon orgueil me disait de tout jeter à la poubelle, mais je n'avais malheureusement rien d'autre à porter qui pourrait convenir. J'avais prévue de m'acheter une robe, mais elle n'aurait jamais été aussi belle que celle-ci…

Je pris sur moi et ravalai mon envie d'aller dire ma manière de penser à ce type qui ne méritait pas mieux que la trace de ma main sur sa joue.

_C'est ton patron, Bella, ton patron… Tu ne peux pas le tuer…_

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

Samedi soir arriva, et je me retrouvais à devoir me préparer en vitesse. Cullen m'avait fait passer un message par Angela qui disait qu'une voiture allait passer me prendre à vingt-et-une heure. Il était vingt heure trente, et je sortais à peine de la douche. Je séchai mes cheveux en vitesse et les bouclai légèrement grâce à mon fer à friser. Je ne passai par beaucoup de temps sur mon maquillage, j'optai pour un joli rouge à lèvre rose nacré qui allait bien avec ma peau pâle, un peu de mascara et un trait de crayon noir. C'était discret, mais ça allait.

La robe fut un peu compliquée à enfiler et à fermer toute seule, mais j'y arrivai. Le chignon fut un peu difficile à faire par contre, je n'étais pas une habituée. Le magnifique collier de diamant reposait au creux de mes seins, et mettait en valeur mon décolleté. Je me trouvais très jolie ce soir. Je faillis même ne pas me reconnaitre lorsque je me regardai dans la glace. À vingt-et-une heure moins dix, je descendais avec précaution les escaliers de mon immeuble, et sortis dehors. Je remarquai tout de suite une grande limousine noire garée à quelques mètres de moi, et me demandai si c'était là la « voiture » qui m'attendait. Elle faisait un peu tâche dans ce quartier loin d'être huppé, et j'imaginais mal mes voisins y monter. Je m'en approchai avec hésitation. Immédiatement, le chauffeur en sortit et vint m'ouvrir galamment la portière. Je l'en remerciai d'un sourire, et me glissai à l'intérieur avec un peu plus d'assurance.

« Plutôt pas mal, pour une fille de votre genre. »

Je sursautai, n'ayant pas remarqué l'homme qui était assis sur la banquette d'en face.

« Comment ça, pour une fille de mon genre ? » dis-je sèchement, les mots m'échappant avant que je ne puisse les retenir.

Ses lèvres frémirent, comme retenant un sourire. « N'en soyez pas offensée, c'était un compliment. »

Cette fois-ci, je ravalai mes paroles, n'ayant aucune envie de commencer une joute verbale avec mon patron.

_C'est pas comme si ça me touchait, de toute façon._

Je croisai les bras sous ma poitrine et regardai par la fenêtre, l'ignorant royalement tout le long du trajet. Je sentais toujours son regard sur moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Inexplicablement, sa présence me rendait nerveuse. De son côté, il semblait plutôt… tendu.

La limousine se garait bientôt devant un hôtel luxueux. Ironiquement, ce genre de soirées de collecte de fonds étaient toujours organisées dans des salles dont le prix de la location aurait pu sauver grand nombre de gens.

D'après ce que j'avais compris, il s'agissait là d'une collecte de fonds pour une fondation qui apportait son soutient aux personnes victimes de violence conjugale, ainsi qu'aux enfants ayant subis des abus. J'étais vraiment contente de pouvoir écrire sur une œuvre caritative aussi importante.

Dès que la voiture s'arrêta, Cullen sortit en trombe de la voiture, si vite que j'eus à peine le temps de cligner des yeux. Il me tint poliment la portière le temps que je sorte, mais je sentis bien que je l'exaspérai de par ma lenteur. Bien sûr, il fallut que ma maladresse se manifeste à ce moment là et me fasse trébucher.

Je tombais droit sur lui, mais il m'attrapa par les bras avant que je ne percute son torse. Ses mains étaient glacées sur ma peau nue. Je frissonnai violement à son contact, et il me relâcha aussitôt avec un claquement de langue agacé.

« Faites donc attention », asséna-t-il durement.

Je rougis devant son regard réprobateur. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grand pas vers la porte d'entrée sans prendre la peine de m'attendre ou de m'offrir son bras.

_Quel mufle !_

Je le suivis avec difficulté à cause de mes hauts talons. Je m'étais forcée à porter des talons relativement hauts pour mon boulot, mais ceux-là devait bien faire quinze centimètres. Je faisais presque la même taille que Cullen grâce à eux, mais ça ne m'avait pas empêchée de me sentir toute petite devant lui.

En arrivant à la salle où se passait la soirée, je restais bouche-bée devant tant de luxe. Je me trouvai soulagée d'avoir accepté de porter la robe que Cullen m'avait offert. J'aurais eu l'air plutôt… _bon marché_ si j'en avais acheté une moi-même. Je venais de réaliser qu'elle avait probablement coûté beaucoup plus cher que je ne l'avais crû.

« Tâchez de vous mélanger à la foule », furent les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de disparaitre.

_Sympa…_

J'eus l'impression qu'il m'avait lâché dans la fausse aux lions.

Je n'avais jamais été dans une soirée de ce genre, j'étais donc plutôt intimidée et impressionnée. Mais j'étais Isabella Swan, que diable, et je n'allais certainement pas jouer au petit l'agneau effarouché devant tous ces gens pompeux. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, m'armai de mon sourire le plus charmant et allai aborder le premier homme chauve et bedonnant que mon regard croisa.

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

Au bout de vingt minutes de bavardages superficiels et d'autant de questions concernant cette fondation que le permettait la politesse, j'étais à la fois fatiguée et exaspérée. Fatiguée parce que les « généreux donateurs » se préoccupaient pour la plupart plus de l'image d'eux qu'allait projeter leur participation à cette cause qu'à la cause elle-même. Et exaspérée surtout parce que je n'avais pas réussi à croiser la fondatrice. Quoique, il valait peut-être mieux, car si je me souvenais plus ou moins de son visage que j'avais pu apercevoir à quelques reprise dans le journal, son nom me sortait complètement de la tête.

Je m'octroyai une petite pause, et allai aux toilettes me réarranger un peu. Dès que j'en sortie, une fille me sauta pratiquement dessus.

« Salut, tu dois être Isabella », dit-elle avec enthousiasme, tandis que je la dévisageai, interdite. « Je suis Alice Cullen, enchantée. » Elle me tendit la main, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

Je lui serrai la main machinalement, encore surprise de m'être faite abordée de cette manière. Sa main était glacée.

_Comme celle de Tanya_, me rappelai-je en frissonnant.

Simple coïncidence.

Je détaillai rapidement la jeune femme devant moi. Ce qui me sauta aux yeux en premier fut sa robe. Couleur prune, taille empire, et lui arrivant à mi-cuisses, elle aurait dû dénoter dans un tel endroit où tout le monde portait de longues robes de soirée, mais elle semblait au contraire tout à fait à sa place. Sa peau était incroyablement pâle, même plus que la mienne, mais peut-être était-ce simplement l'impression que j'avais, causée par ses courts cheveux noirs corbeau partant dans tous les sens.

Et il y avait ses yeux… Je n'avais vu cette étonnante couleur que sur une seule personne.

_Ou peut-être deux, à bien y penser…_

Et cette personne se dirigeait présentement droit sur nous, visiblement furieuse.

« J'espère que mon frère ne te malmène pas trop » s'enquit Alice, inconsciente du danger qui se dirigeait vers nous. « Il a bon cœur mais il peut être une vraie tête à claque quelques fois ! » rit-elle.

_Son frère ?_

Mon esprit fit soudain la connexion. Cullen. Alice Cullen.

« Alice ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, bordel ?! »


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, voilà enfin le chapitre 4 ^^**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur à chaque fois**

**Différents points de vu dans celui-là, j'espère que ça vous plaira =)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

_[Pensées d'Edward Cullen]_

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, mon existence n'avait été qu'un nuit sans lune, incroyablement sombre, incroyablement longue. Quelques points de lumières apparaissaient ci et là, l'éclairant quelque peu, me détournant fugitivement des ténèbres, mais jamais assez longtemps pour que je puisse réellement les quitter. Pour que je puisse vivre, peut-être, à nouveau.

Puis _elle_ était arrivée.

Entrant dans ma non-vie telle un boulet de canon, bousculant tout sur son passage, n'ayant aucune pitié pour mon cœur mort qui ne voyait désormais plus que par elle. Elle avait piétiné tout ce en quoi j'avais jamais crus, tous mes idéaux, avait dévasté mon existence, surpassé tout ce qui avait pu un jour compter à mes yeux. Ça m'horrifiait, me _déchirait_ de l'intérieur, tout autant que je chérissais ce sentiment de tout mon être.

Mais je ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir, à elle, ma lumière, mon ange, car elle ignorait jusqu'à mon existence, et n'avait aucune idée de la torture qu'elle me faisait subir.

Torture parce que tout me disait que je ne pouvais pas l'avoir. Que je ne devrais même pas la _vouloir_.

Qu'une personne aussi lumineuse ne devrait jamais entrer en contact avec quelqu'un comme moi, de crainte que ma seule présence souille son âme à jamais.

Ma belle, mon innocente et précieuse petite humaine.

Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Au départ, j'avais cru pouvoir me contenter de l'observer. De me délecter de sa vie, nuit et jour, en tant que simple spectateur. Mais j'avais rapidement compris que cela ne me suffirait jamais. Je voulais _plus_. Je la voulais, elle. Pour l'éternité.

Puisque j'étais de toute façon voué aux Enfers, autant me damner avec application.

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

_**[P.O.V. Alice]**_

Je souris malicieusement à Edward lorsqu'il arriva près de nous. Il était furieux parce qu'il m'avait interdit d'approcher Bella, mais il avait oublié que je n'avais pas besoin de sa permission pour faire quelque chose. Bien sûr, je comprenais ses raisons, il avait voulu que Bella et lui soient plus proches avant de la présenter à sa famille. Il pensait qu'elle nous trouverait peut-être bizarres, et qu'elle pourrait deviner ce que nous étions et prendre la fuite. Et il y avait bien sûr cette partie de lui qui lui criait de garder sa compagne pour lui, seulement pour lui, et qui était jalouse de toute personne accaparant un tant soit peu son attention. Je pouvais comprendre ça, tous les vampires non-célibataires le pouvaient. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas attendre pour rencontrer la fille qui avait ramené Edward vers sa famille.

Et Edward était furieux, mais c'était un faible prix à payer. J'avais vu que Bella et moi allions devenir de grandes amies, alors il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

_Du calme Edward, je ne fais rien de mal._

Il me jeta un regard noir. Cet idiot ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il terrifiait Bella. Il avait toujours eu du mal à contrôler sa colère.

Mais soudain, la tension ambiante s'évapora. Mon Jasper ne devait pas être loin. Je sentis une vague de tendresse monter en moi en pensant à lui, et je savais qu'il l'avait senti aussi.

« Vas-t'en, Alice » grogna Edward, semblant se battre contre la quiétude qui l'envahissait. « Je ne te veux pas près d'elle », ajouta-t-il si vite et si bas qu'un humain n'aurait pas pu l'entendre.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil, et me tournai vers Bella, qui nous regardait d'un air perdu.

« Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée » lui souris-je « N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. » Puis je partis, les laissant seuls tout les deux.

J'espérais qu'Edward allait se bouger un peu et se débrouiller pour la séduire rapidement. J'avais hâte de la connaitre mieux, elle avait l'air d'être une fille extra.

Je rejoins Jasper qui était à l'autre bout de la salle. Il me sourit et m'enlaça tendrement, même si je sentais bien qu'il était crispé. Jasper était celui d'entre nous qui avait le plus de mal à résister au sang humain. Je l'embrassai pour tenter de le distraire, m'émerveillant des papillons qui voletaient toujours dans mon ventre même après des décennies passées à ses côtés.

_J'ai tellement de chance de l'avoir._

« Merci d'avoir calmé Edward… »

Il grogna. « Je n'aime pas que tu sois près de lui lorsqu'il est comme ça. »

Je frôlai son nez du mien, et murmurai contre ses lèvres, « Il ne me fera pas de mal, tu le sais. »

« Je sais... mais qu'il s'abstienne de te grogner dessus à l'avenir. Je n'aime pas qu'on menace ma compagne », dit-il, son regard plus sérieux que jamais.

J'eus un frisson en entendant ces paroles. J'adorais quand il était aussi protecteur.

Mais Jazz savait qu'Edward ne m'attaquerait jamais. Même s'il avait quitté la famille pendant longtemps, il restait un membre à part entière. Et Jasper lui-même ne lui ferait aucun mal tant qu'il ne me sentait pas réellement en danger. Il considérait Edward comme son frère.

Je remarquai Emmett et Rosalie à l'autre bout de la salle, qui regardait Bella avec un mélange de mépris et de dégout. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'Edward s'intéresse à une humaine, et elle désapprouvait totalement le fait qu'il cherche à se rapprocher d'elle. Elle pensait qu'il nous mettait tous en danger, et refusait de m'écouter lorsque je lui assurais que tout allait bien se passer. Je devais bien admettre que si je n'avais pas pu voir l'avenir, j'aurais été inquiète également. Malgré tout, et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, Rosalie était contente que notre famille soit de nouveau réunie. Elle n'avait simplement pas saisi que Bella n'était pas un simple passe-temps pour Edward.

J'entrainai Jasper sur la piste de dance, perdant de vu Edward et ses problèmes pour quelques instants, profitant simplement des bras de mon compagnon autour de moi.

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

_**[P.O.V. Bella]**_

Après leur étrange échange, Alice partit, me laissant seule avec celui que je me plaisais à surnommer « le démon » dans mes pensées.

_Il faut dire qu'il à vraiment l'air d'être le diable en personne, par bien des aspects._

Une partie de moi que je haïssais vraiment me criait à quel point il était incroyablement attirant, tandis que mon instinct de survie tremblait devant sa fureur. Son visage paraissait impassible, mais ses yeux flamboyaient. De colère, mais aussi de quelque chose d'autre que je ne parvenais pas à identifier. Ses prunelles dorées semblait être faites de feu en fusion, et me paraissait plus sombres que d'habitude.

« Ainsi donc, vous avez rencontré ma sœur », dit-il soudainement, rompant d'un même coup le silence et la tension qui s'étaient installés entre nous.

« Heu, oui. » Il avait l'air plus calme à présent, mais il n'avait apparemment pas apprécié que je rencontre un membre de sa famille. Peut-être avait-il peur de sembler enfin humain à mes yeux.

_Ha ! Aucune chance._

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? » demandai-je, confuse.

Je crus un instant qu'il allait lever les yeux au ciel.

« Comment la trouvez-vous ? » Son ton était tranquille et détaché, mais bizarrement je sentis qu'il appréhendait ma réponse. Je me faisais sûrement des idées.

« Elle… parait… gentille ? » dis-je en surveillant mes paroles, mais cela sonna plus comme une question. Alice m'avait parut plutôt étrange au premier abord, mais elle avait l'air plutôt sympa. Peut-être juste un peu survoltée.

Sa lèvre frémit comme s'il retenait un sourire. Ses yeux inquisiteurs sondaient mon visage.

« Elle l'est », se contenta-t-il de dire.

Je me raclai la gorge, « Hum, elle avait l'air de me connaitre ? »

Il parut tendu durant une fraction de seconde, mais il se reprit bien vite. « Oui, elle est du genre à savoir beaucoup de choses. Vous le remarquerez assez vite. » Et avant que j'aie pu poser davantage de questions, comme par exemple ce que sa sœur faisait ici, il me tendit son bras de façon galante. « Vous dansez ? »

_Danser ? Avec lui ?_

J'hésitais, ne sachant quoi en penser. Je dis la première chose qui me passa par la tête. « Je ne sais pas danser. »

« Vous apprendrez » répliqua-t-il, et il m'attrapa avec autorité par la taille, me guidant jusqu'à la piste de dance.

Mon souffle se bloqua lorsqu'il m'attira contre lui, et une douce chaleur se répandit en moi lorsqu'il m'entoura de ses bras. L'orchestre jouait un slow.

J'étais affreusement nerveuse. Mais bizarrement, pas le genre de nervosité dû à la peur. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi je me sentais comme ça, ce n'était qu'une dance après tout. Ça devait être parce que j'avais peur de me ridiculiser.

« Je vous ai dis que je ne savais pas danser », murmurai-je, les yeux baissés.

« Et je vous ai dis que vous alliez apprendre. »

Il me tint plus étroitement, et je fus soudain affreusement consciente de son corps, et du mien. Ses mains, posées dans le creux de mes reins, brûlant ma peau à travers le satin recouvert de mousseline, mes mains sur ses épaules, et ma poitrine, pressée contre son torse.

Et son souffle sur mon oreille.

« Bougez avec moi, doucement », susurra-t-il.

Je ne pu retenir un frisson, et je me maudis car il l'avait certainement remarqué.

Il se balançait doucement, m'entrainant avec lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas compliqué, en fait. Au bout d'un moment, je commençai à me détendre. Je passai mes bras autour de son coup et me collai davantage à lui, allant même jusqu'à poser ma tête sur son épaule. Je me sentais si bien… J'oubliais complètement dans les bras de qui je me trouvais. Je savourais simplement cette quiétude qui s'emparait de moi.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que cet homme puisse me faire sentir aussi bien seulement en me tenant contre lui.

Je respirais son odeur, discrètement, ne pensant même pas à ce que je faisais. Il sentait délicieusement bon. Une odeur indéfinissable, quelque chose qui m'attirait irrésistiblement.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur mes hanches.

J'avais envie de sortir ma langue et de goûter sa peau.

La musique s'arrêta, et le charme fut rompu. Cullen s'éloigna brusquement de moi, comme si j'étais porteuse d'une quelconque maladie contagieuse. Et même si je ne l'admettrai jamais, ça me blessa affreusement. Surtout vu le moment que nous venions de passer.

_Quel moment ? Ton patron t'a invité à danser, c'est tout. Rien de plus._

_Bordel, j'ai voulu le __**lécher**__ ?!_

Je me détournai de lui et tâchai de reprendre contenance. Je ne devais pas le laisser voir que tout cela m'avait affecté.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je pense comme ça ? Pourquoi je me sens rejetée ? Il n'est rien pour moi._

_Je le déteste._

Toute la salle était silencieuse, comme en l'attente de quelque chose. Puis, une femme entra par une petite porte près de l'estrade. Je la reconnaissais vaguement, elle était la fondatrice.

Elle monta sur l'estrade et commença un petit discourt de remerciement. Elle avait une voix charmante, et arriva aisément à captiver l'attention de toute la salle.

Lorsqu'elle eu finit, elle se perdit dans la foule, et malgré tous mes efforts pour la retrouver, elle semblait avoir disparu.

Et Cullen aussi.

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

La soirée s'était terminée sans que je ne recroise mon patron, ni même sa sœur. Lorsque j'étais sortie dehors avec l'intention d'appeler un taxi, la limousine m'attendait, mais nulle traces de Cullen. J'étais plus qu'agacée une fois chez moi.

À quoi jouait-il ? Il devenait miraculeusement agréable pendant quelques minutes, puis il disparaissait ? Juste comme ça, sans me prévenir ? Non mais pour qui se prenait ce type !

_Un putain de lunatique, et mal élevé avec ça._

Nous étions sensé être là-bas tous le deux, mais mis à part ce bref interlude au moment où sa sœur m'avait abordée, il m'avait complètement abandonné, du début à la fin. Alors que c'était la première fois que j'allais à ce genre d'évènement !

Lundi, lorsque je le croisai dans le couloir, je l'ignorai royalement, le gratifiant d'un bref regard noir. Il ne me regardait même pas, plongé dans un dossier, mais je distinguai un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

Alors que j'allai rentrer en fin de journée, Angela m'apostropha lorsque je passai par la réception. « Hey, Bella ! Ça te dirait de venir boire un verre avec moi et quelques amis ce soir ? »

J'hésitai. Elle me l'avait déjà proposé plusieurs fois, mais je déclinai toujours son invitation, faute de temps. Mais la solitude me pesait de plus en plus, et j'avais bien envie de faire de nouvelles connaissances. « Pourquoi pas », lui répondis-je avec un sourire « Je vous rejoins où ? »

« Au pub Irlandais à quelques rues d'ici, dans une heure. Il y a un grand farfadet sur son enseigne, tu ne peux pas le manquer ! » Elle avait l'air contente que j'accepte.

Je devais m'avouer que je l'étais aussi.

J'allai chez moi pour troquer mon tailleur contre une tenue banale, composée d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt. Je mangeais une pomme, avant de finalement rejoindre le pub qu'Angela m'avait indiqué. En effet, je ne pouvais pas le manquer.

L'atmosphère à l'intérieur était accueillante et chaleureuse. Rien avoir avec tous ces clubs branchés dans le coin. Je repérai immédiatement Angela, qui me fit signe de la rejoindre. Avec elle étaient assis deux garçon brun, un asiatique, ainsi que, et j'eus du mal à en croire mes yeux, Jessica. Il y avait aussi deux autres filles qui m'étaient inconnues.

« Tout le monde, voici Bella. Elle travaille avec moi. » me présenta gentiment Angela. Je saluai tout le monde puis m'assis entre un des brun et l'asiatique, qui s'appelaient respectivement Tyler et Eric.

L'autre garçon était le copain d'Angela, Ben, et les deux filles, s'appelaient Jenna et Rachel. Étrangement, je m'intégrai très bien dans leur petit groupe. Seul Jessica semblait faire la tête, pour je ne sais quelle raison. À part ça, ils étaient tous très accueillant.

Ben nous racontait une anecdote qui lui était arrivé, lorsque qu'un visage qui m'était familier entra dans le pub, et s'avança vers notre table.

« Hey, Jake », le salua Rachel.

Je restai quelques secondes hébétée, ne réalisant pas tout à fait. Puis son regard chaud croisa le mien.

« Bella ? » Il semblait tout aussi surpris que moi.

« Jacob ! », m'exclamai-je.

Jacob Black.

Il avait été mon meilleur ami à Forks, pendant toute mon adolescence. Nous nous étions malheureusement perdus de vue lorsque j'avais déménagé pour faire des études de journalisme.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'il était là.

Le moment de surprise passé, il me força à me lever et me prit dans ses bras, me serrant fort à m'en étouffer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » lui demandai-je une fois qu'il m'eut relâché.

« J'ai ouvert un garage près d'ici, et ça marche plutôt bien. » Il semblait fier de ça.

« Vraiment ? C'est génial Jake ! Tu as toujours adoré réparer les voitures. »

« Bella ? Tu es la Bella de Jake ? » demanda Rachel, confuse.

« Heu… oui », répondis-je après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ce dernier. « Et vous deux, est-ce que vous êtes… »

« Non ! », me coupa Jacob. « Non, pas du tout. C'est ma sœur, Rachel. Tu te souviens, je t'en avais parlé une fois. »

« Ah oui ! Je me souviens, c'est celle qui t'avais envoyé ta guitare pour tes dix-sept ans. »

« Génial, alors tout le monde connais tout le monde », marmonna Tyler.

Jake l'ignora « Oui, c'était elle. Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » Il tira deux chaise pour que nous puissions nous assoir côte à côte. Tyler avait l'air très embêté.

Je passai le reste de la soirée à parler principalement avec Jake. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte jusqu'à présent à quel point il m'avait manqué. Il avait été une part importante de ma vie pendant plusieurs années, et le revoir me rendait nostalgique.

J'étais surprise, mais j'avais vraiment beaucoup apprécié cette soirée. J'aurai pensé être un peu plus renfermée, après avoir été « recluse » pendant tout ce temps.

Jacob m'avait raccompagné chez moi en voiture, déclarant que ce n'était pas sûr pour une jeune femme de marcher seule la nuit. Je roulai les yeux à cette remarque, mais j'étais secrètement soulagée qu'il le propose. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir à chercher un taxi.

Il vint m'accompagna jusque au pied de mon immeuble. « J'ai été heureux de te revoir, Bella », dit-il, avec une étrange intensité dans les yeux.

Je souris. « Moi aussi, Jake. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. »

Son visage sembla soudain marquer une grande détermination, et mon cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il se pencha sur moi.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

Ce qui arriva ensuite se passa incroyablement vite.

Jake fut projeté dix mètres plus loin par une silhouette sombre, et il retomba au milieu de la route avec un horrible bruit de craquement. Je lâchai un cri, les yeux écarquillés.

La silhouette de ce qui semblait être un homme m'agrippa par la taille. Je me débattis, les yeux fixés sur Jake, souhaitant pouvoir le rejoindre, m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Et comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Je me rendais à peine compte que je criais à m'en brûler les poumons.

Mais je luttais en vain. Il était beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort que moi, et il me tint étroitement contre lui, et me gronda de fermer les yeux, et je le fis, parce que j'avais peur de ce que je voyais, de ce que je pourrais voir, et de ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Puis, il s'envola.

* * *

**Alors… que s'est-il donc passé ? ;)**

**À votre avis, que va-t-il arriver à Bella ? Et que pensez-vous d'Edward jusqu'ici ? Et Alice ?**

**J'ai hâte de connaitre votre avis**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà enfiiiin le chapitre 5 !**

**Désolée pour l'attente :) et merci pour toutes vos reviews**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, on entre dans la tête d'Edward une fois de plus, mais cette fois un peu plus longtemps !**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

_**[P.O.V. Edward]**_

_À moi ! cria le monstre._

Mon instinct, que j'avais mis tant d'efforts à réprimer, prit le dessus sur ma raison. Je fondis sur le sale cabot qui avait eu l'audace de poser ses mains sur elle, et qui avait l'impertinence de se _pencher_ sur elle, d'essayer de poser ses lèvres répugnantes sur celles de **ma** compagne.

_À moi !_

En moins de dix seconde, j'avais agrippé ma Bella et la transportais en direction de chez moi. _En sécurité_. Là où plus personne ne pourra la toucher.

Mon esprit aurait dû être confus, j'aurai dû ne pas réaliser pleinement ce que j'étais en train de faire. Au lieu de cela, j'avais l'impression de penser plus clairement que jamais, et tout devint évident à mes yeux, tandis que je transportais le plus précieux trésor du monde dans mes bras.

Elle était là, ma lumière, mon ange, _mienne_, et je ne la laisserai plus jamais m'échapper.

Je ne la laisserai pas s'éloigner de moi. Je ne la laisserai pas vivre loin de moi, respirer loin de moi.

Elle était mienne.

Il aurait peut-être été plus sage de la séduire petit à petit. Mais je n'arrivais à rien de cette manière. Je ne la laissais pas indifférente, mais elle ne voyait pas à quel point nous étions parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Elle était effrayée par moi, et elle avait toutes les raisons d'avoir peur. J'étais un monstre assoiffé de sang âgé de plus d'un siècle, et je me battais de toutes mes forces pour m'empêcher de céder à l'instinct primitif qui me dictait de marquer ma femelle.

Chaque fois que je la regardais, que je respirais sa délicieuse odeur, ou que je me trouvais simplement à moins de mille mètres d'elle, un puissant besoin de planter mes crocs dans son cou délicat pendant que je la ferais mienne me saisissait, me torturait. Maintenant même, alors que je la serrais contre moi, j'avais le sentiment que je pourrais craquer dans la seconde. Je ne respirais pas, par peur de ne pas pouvoir me maitriser.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Bella. Elle était inconsciente. J'aurai tout donné pour pouvoir entendre ses pensées à l'instant. Son beau visage était détendu, contrairement à quelques minutes auparavant, lorsqu'il était déformé d'horreur. Je serrai les dents avec force en réalisant que j'avais dû la terrifier, une fois de plus. Mais c'était un bien faible prix à payer pour qu'elle soit mienne. Si cela faisait en sorte qu'elle reste près de moi, j'étais prêt à commettre les pires horreurs. Quitte à la faire souffrir.

De toute manière, j'allais passer le reste de mon éternité à la rendre heureuse.

J'étais arrivé chez moi. J'allai directement la déposer dans mon lit. Je ne la regardais même pas, de peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir, et sortis en trombe dans la forêt environnante, essayant de m'éloigner d'elle le plus possible. Il n'y avait eu que ma fureur contre ce sale _chien_ pour m'empêcher de penser à son petit corps fragile contre le mien.

Lorsque le « contact » s'était fait entre nous, Bella avait étonnement réagit comme toute les autres femelles vampires trouvant leur compagnon, quoique plus brièvement. Pendant un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, elle s'était tordue de désir et de besoin dans son lit, dégageant une odeur encore plus entêtante que d'habitude, son corps me suppliant de la faire mienne, de marquer ce qui m'appartenait de droit.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas encore.

Parce que même si elle était à moi, même si elle m'appelait à elle, Bella n'était pas encore prête. Émotionnellement, psychologiquement. Alors j'étais resté prudemment à plusieurs mètres d'elle, savourant son état de manque, priant un dieu qui n'existait pas de m'octroyer le contrôle nécessaire pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Je la voulais entièrement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, au moment où je la marquerai. Je voulais qu'elle sache, qu'elle comprenne dans quoi elle s'embarquait. Je voulais qu'elle soit follement, éperdument amoureuse de moi, qu'elle sente le profond lien qui nous unissait tout comme je le ressentais.

Puis, lorsqu'elle dépendrait de moi autant que je dépendais d'elle, lorsqu'elle me voudra autant que je la voulais, je la transformerai.

Parce que je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer passer l'éternité sans elle.

J'étais certain qu'elle ne comprenait même pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Elle devait être plus perdue que jamais.

D'une certaine manière, je me sentais coupable de ce que je lui avais infligé pendant ces semaines où je l'avais suivie. Traquée. Mais je n'avais pu m'en empêcher. À défaut de pouvoir la marquer, je pouvais au moins m'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité. Et qu'aucun autre mâle n'essaierait de me voler mon bien.

À des kilomètres d'elle, je repris un tant soit peu mes esprits. J'avais été tenté de retourner chez elle, pour vérifier que le loup-garou était bel et bien mort, mais je m'en étais abstenu. La police était probablement déjà sur les lieux.

Je réalisai que mon téléphone vibrait dans ma poche, depuis un bon moment maintenant. Alice.

_Bien sûr._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je sans préambule en décrochant.

« Ne la brusque pas », me répondit la voix d'Alice, comme je m'y attendais. « Elle est chamboulée, et fragile. Si tu la brusque, Edward, les choses se passeront mal. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu a vu ? » Elle resta silencieuse.

« Alice ! » grondai-je. « Dis-moi ce que tu as vu ! »

« Fais juste attention. Ne la brusque pas, et surtout, ne la mord pas. » Et elle raccrocha.

Je remis mon téléphone dans ma poche, irrité.

_Ne pas la brusquer. Ne pas la mordre. Très bien._

Pas tout de suite, du moins.

Je prenais les avertissements d'Alice très au sérieux. Ses visions avaient toujours raison, elles ne la trompaient jamais.

J'étais agacé qu'elle refuse de me donner plus de détails. J'appréhendais ce qui pourrait arriver, _lui_ arriver. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

_Tu lui en as déjà fais._

J'étais à une centaine de mètres de la villa lorsqu'une idée me vint. Ça serait probablement beaucoup plus facile de cette manière…

Mon téléphone vibra :

_**On arrive. - A**_

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

_**[P.O.V. Bella]**_

J'ouvris les yeux lentement, ayant l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose d'important. Il faisait sombre, mais quelques rayons de soleil m'atteignaient en pleine figure. Je tournai la tête et laissai mon regard parcourir la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais.

_Ce n'est pas ma chambre._

Puis mes derniers souvenirs revinrent à la surface de mon esprit. Ma respiration se coupa, et je me redressai sur le lit en tremblant de tous mes membres.

Jacob. Jacob était…

Je n'eus pas le courage d'aller au bout de ma pensée.

La panique montait en moi à une vitesse jamais atteinte jusqu'à présent. Je sortis du lit en m'emmêlant les pieds dans les draps, et couru jusqu'à la porte. Je l'ouvris à toute volée et fis un pas hésitant dans le couloir.

_Et si c'était un piège ?_

Je ne savais pas où j'étais, et j'ignorais qui m'avait enlevé. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il… qu'il…

_Qu'il n'avait pas hésité à tuer Jake._

Je sentis la nausée me monter à la gorge. Je ne savais même ce qu'il était. Aucun humain n'aurait eu la force de faire ce que ce monstre avait fait.

J'avançai avec précaution, guettant le moindre bruit qui m'aurait indiqué la présence de quelqu'un. J'arrivai au bout du couloir, en haut d'un escalier de marbre. Je posai mon pied sur la première marche glacée, et je réalisai que j'étais pieds nus. À vrai dire, je… je ne portais plus qu'un grand t-shirt qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse.

_Rien d'autre._

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines, et je retins de justesse le cri qui voulu franchir mes lèvres.

Je m'étais réveillée pratiquement nue, dans un lit.

J'assemblai avec horreur les pièces du puzzle. Je n'avais même pas la force de réfléchir davantage avant de sauter sur la conclusion la plus logique. La plus terrible.

J'agrippai la rampe pour ne pas m'écrouler. Il ne semblait y avoir personne ici, c'était peut-être ma seule chance de m'échapper.

Je descendis l'escalier prudemment, toujours sur mes gardes.

« Bonjour, Bella ! »

Je fis brusquement volte-face, surprise.

Devant moi se tenait Alice, la fille que j'avais rencontrée à la soirée. La sœur d'Edward.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?_

Elle sautilla jusqu'à moi et me prit par la main pour m'entrainer vers le sofa le plus proche. J'étais restée muette d'étonnement.

« Tu vas mieux ? » me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près de moi.

« H-heu… j-je… oui… enfin non ! Que… qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Les mots sortaient de ma bouche à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Elle me regarda d'un drôle d'air. « Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu es venue à la fête que j'organisais hier soir, tu as un peu trop bu et tu t'es écroulée de sommeil dans mon lit. Tu as semblé faire des cauchemars toute la nuit. »

_Hein ?_

« Comment ça ? Quelle fête ? Non… hier j'étais… j-j'étais avec Jake et il… il… »

Je recommençais à trembler.

Alice posa une main apaisante sur mon épaule, et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Non, Bella. Tu étais ici hier soir. Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ? On s'est vraiment bien amusés pourtant. »

« M-mais… Jake… »

« Je ne sais pas qui est ce Jake », me coupa-t-elle, « Mais c'était probablement un cauchemar. Tu étais ici hier soir, avec moi. Il ne s'est rien passé de grave. »

Sa voix était assurée, tout en elle était incroyablement convaincant. Mais je ne me souvenais de rien, et tout cela sonnait faux.

Pourtant… pourtant je commençais à y croire. Sa version des faits s'inscrivaient dans mon esprit comme étant ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Je devins moins méfiante, mon corps se relâcha, enfin calme. Une partie de moi me chuchota que j'étais devenue trop sereine d'un coup. Que tout ça n'était pas normal.

Mais je ne l'écoutai pas, et restai convaincue de ce qu'Alice me racontait.

« Oui… tu as sûrement raison… » soufflai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux désordonnés.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison. J'avais rêvé tout ça, rien n'était réellement arrivé. Je n'avais pas revu Jacob, et il n'était pas mort. Il était toujours à Forks, à faire dieu sait quoi.

_C'était beaucoup plus facile à croire, que de penser que je devenais folle._

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! » conclut-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle me montra une pile de vêtement posés sur le canapé d'en face. « Je t'ai ramené quelques trucs, puisque tes vêtements de la veille sont inutilisables. » Elle fronça le nez et se pencha pour me chuchoter discrètement : « Tu as vomis dessus. »

Je rougis d'embarras. « Désolée… » Je n'avais jamais bien tenu l'alcool, et je me sentais horriblement gênée d'avoir été dans cet état devant des gens que je ne connaissais pas.

Elle me sourit gentiment et se leva comme si de rien était. Elle pointa du doigt un endroit sur sa gauche. « La salle de bain est par là. Tu peux t'y changer, et prendre une douche aussi si tu veux. Tu trouveras une brosse à dent neuve près du lavabo. »

Je la remerciai, retenant mon envie de renifler discrètement mes cheveux.

La salle de bain était jolie, simple, pas trop grande. Maintenant que le choc commençait à se dissiper, je réalisai à quel point la maison dans laquelle je me trouvais était luxueuse. Le salon était immense, éclairé. Vraiment beau.

Mais je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à faire attention à la décoration.

Je pris ma douche sans me presser, ayant vraiment besoin d'un petit moment seule avec moi-même.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Ces dernières semaines j'étais devenue si craintive, paranoïaque. Ce ne me ressemblait pas. Quand un problème survenait dans ma vie, je l'avais toujours affronté de pleine face. Jamais je n'avais cherché à l'éviter, à fermer les yeux. J'avais également toujours été du genre à me faire confiance, faire confiance à mon instinct. Et pourtant, j'étais là à me demander si je ne devenais pas folle, si quelque chose clochait chez moi, plutôt que de penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que ce n'était pas de moi que venait le problème.

Tout ça devait vraiment s'arrêter.

Je ressentais tous ces trucs bizarres pour une raison. Je n'étais pas folle, et je n'allais pas le devenir. J'allais découvrir ce qui était en train de se passer. J'allais être aussi perspicace que possible, ne négliger aucunes hypothèse.

_Après le petit déjeuner._

Je me séchai et m'habillai rapidement des vêtements qu'Alice avait mis à ma disposition qui, étrangement, étaient parfaitement de ma taille.

Je sortis de la salle de bain mais Alice n'était plus dans le salon. Il me fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour la trouver, dans la cuisine. J'écarquillai les yeux devant tant de nourriture disposée sur la table.

« On va être combien exactement ? » demandai-je, abasourdie.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Ne sois pas bête voyons. C'est pour toi, j'ai déjà mangé. »

« P-pour moi ? Tout ça ? »

« Hein-hein. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te forcerais pas à tout avaler. » Elle rigola.

_Même si elle plaisante, quelque chose me dit qu'elle serait parfaitement capable de me forcer à tout manger._

Je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup, mais elle avait l'air d'avoir un sacré tempérament.

Je m'assis à table et elle fit de même, déclarant vouloir me tenir compagnie.

« Alors Bella, qu'est-ce que tu pense d'Edward ? » me demanda-t-elle pendant que je me servais une crêpe.

« Edward ? »

« Mon frère. »

Sa question me prit au dépourvu. J'avais presque oublié de qui elle était la sœur. Comment répondre honnêtement sans la vexer ?

« Hum. Hé bien, il est… » _Étrange._ « Spécial », terminai-je.

Elle gloussa, d'une manière étonnamment gracieuse.

« Spécial, vraiment ? Je te trouve plutôt gentille. » Elle se pencha vers moi comme pour me faire une confidence. « J'aurais plutôt dis lunatique et carrément chieur, avec un manche à balais coincé là où je pense. »

J'éclatai franchement de rire. Je n'aurais pas dis mieux. Un grognement retentit quelque part autour de nous.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » sursautai-je.

« Seulement mon chien. Il est assez sauvage et il a du mal avec les étrangers, alors je l'ai enfermé dans la chambre réservée aux invités, en haut. » Ses yeux pétillaient d'un humour que je ne parvenais pas à saisir.

« La chambre des invités ? Où ai-je dormis alors ? »

« Dans _ma_ chambre. »

Je me retournai brusquement, stupéfaite.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là !? » m'exclamai-je en me levant pour lui faire face.

Comme d'habitude, Cullen resta d'un calme placide, leva un simple sourcil ironique pour toute répartie.

« Non contente d'avoir monopolisé mon lit pour la nuit, vous osez vous adresser sur ce ton à votre supérieur ? » sa voix était doucereuse, suintant un poison mortel qui me faisait trembler.

_Mais de quoi tremblai-je exactement ? Pas de peur… pas vraiment._

Une tension incroyable se dégageait de lui, se propageait dans l'air et venait invertir mon corps.

Voyant que je n'osais pas répondre, il reprit la parole. « Pour votre information, _j'habite_ ici. »

_Putain. Et moi qui pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire._

Avait-il été là hier soir ? M'avait-il vu dans l'état que m'avait décrit sa sœur ?

« Edward m'a gentiment prêté sa villa pour ma petite fête. » expliqua Alice.

_Merci, j'avais compris._

Je hochai la tête, pétrifiée, espérant de toute mon âme qu'il ne m'avait pas vu comme ça.

Je me tournai vers Alice. « Merci, pour tout. Vraiment. Mais je dois rentrer maint- »

« Non. Certainement pas. » Sa voix froide me cloua sur place, et son regard fit vibrer quelque chose en moi.

_Qu'a donc cet homme pour me faire réagir ainsi ?_

« J'ai besoin de vous ici », continua-t-il. « Un peu de paperasse à faire. »

« Mais… c'est ma journée de congé et… »

Il me jeta un regard noir. « Vous avez eu suffisamment de congé dernièrement. J'ai besoin de vous ici, donc vous resterez. »

« Mais - » tentai-je encore de protester, surprise par sa véhémence.

Le regard qu'il me jeta suffit à me faire taire.

« Très bien. » marmonnai-je.

Il me dévisagea un petit moment, puis me fit signe de le suivre.

Je voulu remercier Alice encore une fois, mais elle n'était plus là. Je retins un soupir.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici…_

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Je sais que l'attitude d'Edward porte à confusion parfois, entre son désir d'être avec Bella, de la « séduire » et l'attitude qu'il a eu envers elle jusqu'ici. Il est froid et plutôt antipathique, mais le pauvre c'est pas de sa faute, il est tellement tendu en sa présence ;) (n'y voyez aucun double sens hein! )**

**Je vous rassure, il va apparaître plus « humain » dans les prochains chapitres.**

**Enfin voilà, que pensez-vous de l'évolution de l'histoire jusque là, ce qui se passe ? Ça vous plait toujours autant ? Comment imaginez-vous la suite ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça me va droit au cœur comme toujours. **

**Honnêtement je n'arrive pas à me souvenir si j'y ai répondu la dernière fois, mais promis je répondrai à tous cette fois-ci =)**

**Donc voici le chapitre six, qui je dirai justifie bien le rated M de cette fic. De quoi bien commencer l'année ;)**

**D'ailleurs bonne année et mes meilleurs vœux à tous !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

_**[P.O.V. Edward]**_

Bella me suivit avec réticence à l'étage. Je retins un sourire devant son air grognon. On aurait dit un chaton qui voulait sortir les griffes.

J'avais été surpris de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait avalé ce qu'Alice lui avait raconté. Je n'avais jamais douté de l'efficacité du don de Jasper, ni même de la force de persuasion de ma sœur, mais j'aurais pensé Bella plus forte mentalement. Pour tout dire, j'avais même eu peur qu'elle soit immunisée au pouvoir de Jasper, comme elle l'était au mien. Heureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas le cas, et elle avait été étonnement facile à manipuler. Il était probable que les évènements quelque peu irréalistes des dernières semaines y aient contribués.

Je détestais avoir à faire ça. Je détestais devoir lui mentir, ne pas pouvoir la réclamer comme mienne dans la seconde. Si j'avais pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que cette petite humaine pouvait être amenée à m'aimer même si je lui dévoilais tout maintenant, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter. Mais il y avait bien trop de chose en jeu pour que je prenne un tel risque.

Je voulais qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi, mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire pour ça, surtout en lui cachant qui j'étais réellement. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir la provoquer. J'avais envie de la voir sortir de ses gonds. L'énerver était la seule façon de déclencher une réaction chez elle, qu'elle ne reste pas tremblante de peur devant moi. Elle avait peut-être envie de me gifler, mais j'adorais ça. J'adorais la taquiner, la voir froncer son petit nez en signe de contrariété.

Je l'amenai jusqu'à mon bureau, dont les murs étaient presque intégralement couverts de bibliothèques pleines de livres. Je vis ses yeux briller en voyant tout ça, et je me promis d'en acheter encore plus pour elle prochainement. Il allait seulement falloir que je me renseigne sur ses goûts en la matière. Je voulais qu'elle se sente comme chez elle ici.

Je désignai une pile de documents sur mon bureau. « Voici les détails de vente du _Cygne_ de cette dernière année. Épluchez-les consciencieusement et classez-les du mois le plus fructueux, à celui qui nous a apporté le moins. Je veux également que vous écriviez un long rapport détaillant pourquoi tel ou tel numéro à eu plus de vente. »

Elle avait l'air tellement déconfite que je me sentis presque coupable. Après tout, elle ne se doutait pas un instant que ce que je lui demanderais de faire ne servait à rien.

Prendre la direction de ce magazine avait été étonnement facile. Les humains étaient faibles, tellement facile à apprivoiser. Lorsque j'avais décidé de faire mon entrée dans la vie de Bella, ça m'avait semblé être la meilleure chose à faire. À ce moment là, je ne me doutais pas que Tanya allait être un tel problème.

Je retins le grondement qui monta dans ma gorge à cette pensée. Que Tanya réapparaisse devant moi, et je lui arracherais la tête. Et peu importe si cela déclenchait une guerre entre nos deux familles.

« Mais… ça va me prendre toute la journée… » protesta-t-elle faiblement. Elle semblait avoir compris qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec moi. Elle devait penser que j'étais un véritable tyran qui prenait plaisir à la martyriser.

_La vérité est tellement, tellement plus terrible._

« Vous feriez mieux de vous y mettre, alors. »

Je sortis, la laissant seule devant cette montagne de travail qui l'attendait, et pestant mentalement contre cette distance que je devais garder entre nous en la vouvoyant. Je devais tout faire pour que nous puissions nous rapprocher, le plus vite possible.

Ça me tuait d'être si près d'elle, et de ne même pas pouvoir l'effleurer. De ne même pas pouvoir _respirer_ le même air qu'elle. J'avais tellement hâte qu'elle reconnaisse enfin notre lien. Je pourrais alors faire toutes ces choses, et tellement plus encore…

_Oh oui, tellement plus…_

Je retins un grognement au désir qui monta en moi à cette pensée.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle n'ait jamais remarquée à quel point j'étais _dur_ en sa présence.

Je pressai mon érection par-dessus mon jeans, et retins un nouveau grognement. J'avais besoin de faire redescendre la pression, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. Je devais déployer tant de concentration et de contrôle pour m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus et de la faire mienne sans attendre.

Je rejoins ma chambre à vitesse vampirique, et, tel un drogué en manque, portai à mon nez les draps dans lesquels Bella avait dormi. J'inspirai son odeur avec précaution, à petite bouffées, adossé au mur. Mon corps s'arqua sous le plaisir, je grognai doucement en découvrant mes crocs. Je me faisais l'effet d'un junkie qui se shootait à l'héroïne.

C'était ça. Bella Swan était comme ma propre marque d'héroïne.

J'ouvris mon jeans et l'abaissai juste assez sur mes hanches pour pouvoir sortir ma queue de mon boxer. Je sifflai entre mes dents lorsque mes doigts effleurèrent mon gland. J'étais foutrement dur.

Je refermai ma main autour de ma verge, songeant que personne avant cette petite humaine n'avait réussis à me mettre dans un état pareil. Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si elle m'avait touché…

Ma main allait et venait durement sur ma queue. Je ne serais pas arrivé à être doux, même si je l'avais voulu. Je pensai à sa petite bouche charnue, ses lèvres pleines que je me ferai un plaisir de meurtrir. J'imaginai à quel point elle serait passionnée, dans mon lit. Je ne la laisserais avoir aucune inhibition avec moi. Ses petites mains agrippant mes cheveux, tirant de toutes ses forces tant son plaisir serait fort. Ses jambes fermement verrouillées dans mon dos, son petit corps cambré contre le mien. Son souffle sucré se mélangeant au mien. Ses yeux voilés de désirs. Ses gémissements étouffés contre mon cou, ses cris de plaisir que je ne la laisserai pas retenir. Mon ange hurlant mon nom pendant que je la ferai mienne…

Il me suffit d'un dernier passage de mon pouce sur mon gland pour exploser violement.

J'inspirai une dernière fois son odeur, et pris une seconde, une seule, pour me calmer. Comment cette humaine arrivait-elle à faire voler en éclat plus d'un siècle de self-control ? J'avais l'impression que mon cœur mort était revenu à la vie, aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre. En me concentrant très fort, je pouvais presque le sentir battre dans ma cage thoracique.

_Boum. Boum. Bo-boum. Bo-boum Bo-boum Bo-boum Bo-boum._

Pas mon cœur… le sien.

J'ouvris les yeux.

Bella se trouvait à l'entrée de ma chambre, me fixant de ses grands yeux de biche effarouchée.

Le lion avait une petite faim.

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

_**[P.O.V. Bella]**_

_Putain de bordel de merde._

Cullen, en train de se masturber. Cullen avec une putain d'érection, qui me regardait comme s'il voulait me bouffer.

Impossible. J'étais forcément tombée dans un monde parallèle.

Il était là, adossé au mur dans une posture foutrement érotique, ses cheveux incroyables partant dans tous les sens. Ses yeux auparavant dorés avaient virés au noir fixés sur moi, me regardant d'une manière qui me fit mouiller ma petite culotte.

_Mince._

J'étais littéralement en train de me liquéfier. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, ma respiration était hachurée. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre comment je pouvais toujours tenir debout alors que j'étais si troublée par ce que je venais de voir. Non. Troublée n'était pas le bon mot. Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire mon état.

J'étais simplement venue lui demander où il rangeait ses stylos, et je l'avais surprise en train de faire aller et venir sa main sur sa queue, incroyablement vite. Voir sa grande main coulisser autour de son sexe m'avait achevé. Le voir jouir avait été…

_Putain._

_Comment est-ce qu'il peut toujours être aussi dur ?_

_Et aussi gros ?!_

Je me sentais plus excitée que je ne l'avais jamais été, et je me demandais sérieusement si je n'étais pas en train de rêver. J'en tremblais presque. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui m'arrivait, mais je sentais une faim nouvelle s'éveiller en moi. Je me sentais… chaude, et fébrile, et je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. Je me sentais comme une bombe à retardement, qu'un simple courant d'air pourrait faire exploser.

Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement sombre et dangereux en lui, et ça m'attirait de manière incompréhensible. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le détailler indécemment du regard. Et je savais qu'il faisait de même, je sentais ses yeux passer sur ma poitrine, ma taille… Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres en fixant sa queue, si dure, si…

Ce fut le déclencheur de tout le reste.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il était déjà sur moi.

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

_**[P.O.V. Edward]**_

Sa petite langue rose passa sur ses lèvres, et s'en fut fini de moi et de mon prétendu contrôle.

Un quart de seconde plus tard, j'avais refermé mon pantalon et avais plaqué Bella entre moi et la porte désormais close. Une part de moi se souvint à temps qu'elle était encore humaine, encore fragile.

_Ne la blesse pas._

Je ne la touchai même pas. Mes paumes étaient crispées contre le contreplaqué, de chaque côté de sa tête. Il n'y avait pas d'énorme différence de taille entre nous, mais la voir comme ça, si menue, si vulnérable entre mes bras, son regard troublé plongé dans le mien, me donnait la satisfaisante impression que je la dominai entièrement, dans tous les sens du terme. J'éprouvai un sentiment de possession qui me dépassait, et qui emplissait tout mon être.

_Elle m'appartient. __**Ma**__ femelle._

Elle était si excitée. Je pouvais le sentir. Sa délicieuse fragrance intime embaumait l'air. Je respirai sans me retenir. Je n'avais pas envie de son sang, pas en cet instant. J'avais envie d'_elle_.

Son doux visage était levé vers le mien, et j'observai ses yeux se fermer à demi, sa bouche s'entrouvrir et laisser échapper un son entre gémissement et soupir, alors que je collai mon corps au sien, ses courbes exquises contre mon corps dur comme la pierre, et que je penchai la tête juste assez pour que son souffle m'effleure, mais pas assez pour que nos lèvres se rencontrent.

Je la voulais. Maintenant. Je me fichais des conséquences. Comment pourrais-je résister alors qu'elle-même en avait tant envie ? Alors qu'elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux innocents, qui me suppliaient de lui donner quelque chose dont elle n'avait même pas conscience.

_Elle est mienne. J'ai le droit de la satisfaire… de nous satisfaire._

Mon regard glissait de ses yeux profonds à sa bouche tentatrice. J'inclinai la tête un peu plus encore, à peine.

_J'ai tellement besoin de la toucher._

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, ses petites mains agrippèrent mon t-shirt, et ses douces lèvres vinrent caresser les miennes.

_Elle le veut vraiment elle aussi. __**Elle**__ a choisis de franchir le pas._

Elle ne pourra plus me tenir pour responsable de mes actions à partir de maintenant.

Je me retenais de toutes mes forces, voulant la laisser faire ce qu'elle désirait un moment, lui laisser un contrôle dérisoire sur la situation.

Ses lèvres entrouvertes caressèrent les miennes, closes, chastement. Je pouvais sentir ses mains trembler contre mon torse.

J'avais fais certaines recherches sur elle, allant jusqu'à questionner discrètement les habitants de Forks, où elle avait vécu son adolescence. Je savais que c'était son premier vrai baiser. Je voulais qu'elle se sente en confiance.

Elle sortit le bout de sa langue, traça un sillon brulant le long de ma lèvre inférieur.

Mes poings traversèrent le contreplaqué avec un bruit sourd. Elle sursauta, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réaliser que je l'agrippai sauvagement par la taille et la plaquai au mur, meurtrissant sa bouche avec passion. Je n'avais plus la patience d'être sage.

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, caressa ma nuque d'une main, l'autre tirant doucement sur mes cheveux. Je frissonnai de plaisir. C'était encore meilleur que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Je ne l'embrassais pas, je la dévorais, et elle n'hésitait pas à me rendre la pareille. J'avais raison de penser que derrière son air distant et indifférent se cachait un tempérament de feu.

Ses dents mordillèrent ma lèvre inférieure. Je grognai en empaumant son petit cul parfait et la soulevai pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de moi. Elle gémit délicieusement contre ma bouche lorsque je plaquai son centre brûlant sur ma queue. Elle se cambra, et se frotta à moi sans retenue, d'excitants petits sons sortant de sa bouche.

_Elle me rend dingue._

Comment pourrais-je résister à ça ? Ma fougueuse petite humaine.

Elle agrippa le bas de mon t-shirt et le remonta, m'intimant de l'enlever. J'obéis rapidement, quittant à regret ses lèvres pour quelques douloureuses secondes. Je voulu les reprendre, mais elle m'arrêta. Je grondai de mécontentement, mais je fis selon son désir, savourant la vision de son visage plein de passion. Ses lèvres gonflées, ses cheveux bruns aux reflets roux en désordre autour de son visage, ses joues rosie par le plaisir, ses yeux chocolat embués de désir… Elle me regardait intensément, comme si elle me voyait vraiment pour la première fois.

Elle se pencha sur mon cou, son nez vint chatouiller ma peau. Elle inspira profondément, et j'étais heureux de voir que ma femelle appréciait mon odeur. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur ma clavicule, ce baiser me fit frémir tout entier.

Je passai une main dans ses cheveux soyeux, caressant doucement sa nuque, le regard fixé sur le sommet de sa tête. Ses douces lèvres tracèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver mon cœur. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, et m'embrassa tendrement à cet endroit. C'était comme si elle avait compris, ou du moins une part d'elle avait compris.

Elle se redressa, et scella de nouveau ses lèvres aux miennes, délicatement, et ses mains parcoururent mon torse. Son baiser était à la fois tendre et sensuel. Il irradiait une telle chaleur d'elle, que j'avais l'impression de devenir chaud à mon tour.

Je voulais la faire mienne. Je le voulais _tellement_. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle regrette. Je voulais que ce soit spécial pour elle.

Une voix sournoise me souffla que si je la marquais, maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'éloigner de moi. Nous serions liés pour l'éternité.

_Oui…_

Mais elle m'en voudra. Je savais qu'elle serait furieuse contre moi… peut-être ne me le pardonnerait-elle jamais.

_Elle te pardonnera. Elle n'aura pas le choix. Tu seras tout ce qui lui reste…_

_Elle sera tienne pour toujours. Personne ne pourra contester ça._

J'embrassai son menton, sa mâchoire. Ma bouche glissa vers son cou. J'inspirai douloureusement son odeur, appuyai les lèvres sur sa jugulaire pleine de son sang délicieux.

_Mienne. Pour toujours._

Je goûtai avec délice sa peau fine, elle rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant. Je pouvais presque sentir le goût de son sang sur ma langue.

_Prends-là. Transforme-là. Elle t'appartient de droit._

_**Ma**__ femelle, __**ma**__ compagne, __**mon**__ humaine. À moi. Elle m'appartient._

J'appuyai doucement mes crocs sur sa peau, pas assez pour la percer. Pas encore.

_Ma Bella._

Je réalisai soudain.

Bella.

Bella, ma Bella. Pas juste ma femelle. Pas juste ma compagne. Pas juste mon humaine.

Ma Bella. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça.

Pas comme ça.

_Comment ai-je pu ? _songeai-je, horrifié par les conséquences qu'aurait pu avoir mon acte.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser davantage que je fus brusquement tiré en arrière, et fermement encerclé par une paire de bras.

Emmett.

« Lâche-moi ! » grondai-je, regardant Bella qui semblait désemparée, les yeux écarquillés de peur et d'autre chose. « Putain lâche-moi ! » Je ruai, grognai comme un animal.

Alice et Jasper étaient devant elle, en position de défense.

« Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! » Je détestai savoir d'autres mâles près de ma compagne, surtout à cet instant où elle était si vulnérable.

Emmett grogna lorsque je lui lançai un coup de coude dans les côtes, sans pour autant me lâcher. J'étais peut-être le plus rapide de la famille, mais il était plus fort que moi.

_Calme-toi Edward, _m'intima Alice par la pensée.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là bordel ?!

_Calme-toi, _continua-t-elle._ J'ai vu que tu allais la transformer, je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça maintenant._

J'essayai de me calmer, de rationaliser. Ils n'attaquaient pas ma femelle. Ils voulaient seulement la protéger.

De moi.

* * *

**Alors alors, que dites-vous de ce chapitre ? Du rapprochement entre Edward et Bella ? Comment pensez-vous qu'elle va réagir à tout ça ?**

**Je pense poster le prochain chapitre d'ici une semaine, ou quelque jours peut-être si je suis motivée :)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, j'adore ! **


End file.
